Contando historias
by xochipilli
Summary: “Metaficciones” es una revista que circula en Hogwarts para dar a conocer a los emergentes talentos de la escuela, Hermione tratará de descubrir quién está detrás de su publiación mientras Draco trata de lidiar con las consecuencias de la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Contando historias

**Renuncia legal:** El mundo de HP y todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling. Esta historia no tiene una finalidad de lucro.

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Todo empezó porque a alguien se le ocurrió contar una historia no como sucedió… sino como debía haber sucedido. "Metaficciones" es una revista que circula en Hogwarts para dar a conocer a los emergentes talentos de la escuela, todo iba bien hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió escribir un Dramione.

**Pareja:** Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy.

**Libros:** Todos, incluso el epílogo por mucho que lo haya odiado.

**Nota: **Una disculpa para mis lectoras habituales que seguramente esperaban una actualización en mis otras historias, este _plot_ se puso en mi camino y no me deja escribir nada más.

**Advertencia: **Posiblemente haya un poco de Weasley-bashing, es algo gratuito en todas mis historias, el Weasley-bashing viene con Xochipilli, es de ley, lo siento.

La analogía entre "Metaficciones" y Fanfiction va a ser obvia pero quiero dejar en claro que no intento burlar ni parodiar a nadie, no lo hago al propósito pero creo de todas formas va a suceder, espero que nadie se sienta ofendida porque honestamente no tengo a nadie en mente cuando escribo las metaficciones.

* * *

Contando historias

_There is fiction in th__e space between _

_The line on your page of memories_

_Wright it down but it doesn't mean_

_You're not jus telling stories _

_There is fiction in the space between _

_You and reality _

_You would do and say anything _

_to make your every day life seem less mundane _

_there is fiction in the space between _

_you and me._

_Tracy Chapman, Telling Stories_

…Ermiona dejó su libro a un lado y salió de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás, estaba harta de los libros, los había leído todos y ahora sabía cuáles son los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, pero no sabía qué se siente meter los pies al lago en un día soleado; sabía traducir las runas antiguas más difíciles, pero no sabía qué se siente reír hasta que el estómago duele; sabía cómo resolver problemas aritmanticos complejos, pero no sabía qué se siente salirse de la escuela para pasar el día haciendo nada en compañía de un amigo, sabía cómo ganar una guerra, pero no sabía cómo disfrutar la vida.

Y estaba harta, quería aprender cosas que ningún libro pudiera enseñarle, quería… quería a…

-¡Dracnius!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El rubio se paró al escucharla, lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de prepararse mentalmente para lo que vería, se volteó…

Hermione arrojó la revista a la silla desocupada que había a su lado, esa mañana todos los estudiantes de Hogwgarts habían recibido de forma gratuita un ejemplar de "Metaficciones", la revista semanal en donde se publicaban historias y poemas que los alumnos enviaban bajo un seudónimo, la revista había comenzado a circular hacía tres semanas en la escuela y al principio Hermione había intentado leer algunas de las historias pero no pudo pasar de las primeras porque sus ojos, tan acostumbrados a perfecta gramática y ortografía, no podían soportar tantos errores en las narraciones, era una elitista ortográfica, una ortodoxa gramatical.

Ya antes Hermione había intentado averiguar quienes manejaban la revista, sentía que era su deber como Premio Anual saberlo pero los editores tenían el permiso de la directora y permanecían en el anonimato, sólo sabía los seudónimos, _Nomen Nescio_ y _Cronopio_, y ahora estaba decidida a averiguar quienes eran y exigirles que dejaran de publicar _Odio y amor en Hogwarts_, pero sólo después de averiguar quién era la autora y gritarle su "review" en la cara, hasta el momento sólo sabía que era una chica fanática de Harry, su nick era algo obvio, _Mrs. Potter-Lockheart_.

-¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡Tiene que ser contra las normas! ¡Esto es un abuso!- exclamó Hermione molesta.

-Es una simple historia- defendió Parvati leyendo su propia revista, en su opinión era la mejor muestra de literatura que se había dado en Hogwarts desde el _Manual para la buena Pitonisa_.

-Pero está hablando de personas reales- se quejó la castaña. -¿O me vas a decir que esta Ermiona no soy yo? ¿Y este Dracnius no es Malfoy? ¿Y supongo que Harold Botter no es Harry? ¿Verdad?

-¿Hermione, cuál es el problema?- preguntó Ginny dejando su propio ejemplar a un lado. En la historia "Harold Botter" y "Jenny Presley" parecían tener un futuro prometedor, ella no le veía nada de malo.

-Es sólo una historia, no es real- dijo Dean Thomas desde su lugar en la mesa.

-Ustedes no entienden- se quejó Hermione molesta con sus amigos, era una invasión a su privacidad, era… era… era algo no ético, era inmoral, era… feo… era… Falroy, Dracnius Falroy.

-Voy a hablar con la profesora McGonagall- declaró Hermione tomando nuevamente su ejemplar de los primeros cuatro capítulos de la historia.

-Pero no están haciendo nada malo- declaró una chica de quinto grado.

Hermione ignoró las protestas, claro que no era nada malo mientras no escribieran una historia de amor sobre ellos y Malfoy.

No por primera vez desde el inicio del año escolar extra-ordinario deseó que Ron y Harry hubieran regresado para cursar junto a ella el séptimo y último año de Hogwarts, todos los alumnos estaban volviendo a cursar el año anterior, el ciclo escolar del que los mortífagos estuvieron a cargo era inválido, salvo dos o tres excepciones, los alumnos que presentaron sus ÉXTASIS los reprobaron con impresionantes bajas calificaciones.

Después de la guerra, el ministerio le ofreció al Trío Dorado perfectas calificaciones para todos sus ÉXTASIS sin la necesidad de presentarlos, Harry y Ron, reconocidos hipócritas, aceptaron sin titubear, pero para Hermione eso era hacer trampa, y fue así que la pelea de sexto año se repitió nuevamente, Harry y Ron defendieron su derecho a unas calificaciones que no se habían ganado, igual que habían hecho en pociones en sexto grado cuando el libro del Príncipe Mestizo le ganó a Harry calificaciones que no merecía; Hermione en cambio prefería ganarse con esfuerzo cada éxito que acumulaba, de esa forma era más satisfactorio; Ron, por su parte, simplemente vio una salida fácil y ¡oh sorpresa! La tomó.

Desde entonces, Hermione no había hablado con ellos, sabía por Ginny que Harry había sido admitido entre los aurores sin necesidad de pruebas ni exámenes y que Ron trabajaba con George en la tienda de juguetes y bromas, había recibido una carta de Harry que no había abierto aún, y respecto a Ron, ya se había cansado de intentar hacer funcionar una relación que a todas luces estaba condenada al fracaso.

El pelirrojo había creído que el beso precipitado en la habitación de requerimientos durante la batalla de Hogwarts era el sello de un compromiso eterno, dos días después de haber terminado oficialmente la guerra, Hermione descubrió con sorpresa y molestia, que Ron había anunciado a todo el quisiera escucharlo que ya eran novios, después de enterarse por boca de Harry de su cambio de estatus civil, Hermione subió a buscar a Ron a su recámara de la madriguera y fue entonces cuando lo descubrió.

_Doce formas seguras de conquistar a tu bruja. _

Por primera vez en su vida, Ron había leído y subrayado un libro de principio a fin, había especial énfasis en algunos de los consejos.

Si has hecho algo especialmente grave para hacer enfadar a tu bruja, como olvidar una cita o ser descubierto en pleno flirteo con otra, tu ruta más segura de acción es aceptar todo lo que tu bruja te diga sin quejas, has exactamente lo que ella te pida hacer, a menos claro, que te grite ¡Piérdete! Apoya todas sus decisiones por terribles que parezcan, debes estar a sus órdenes noche y día, secunda sus opiniones…

Hermione arrugó el cejo y continuó leyendo unas páginas más adelante.

…y este punto es de extrema importancia, si haces esto bien, puedes estar seguro de que tienes a tu bruja en la bolsa: investiga qué le apasiona y menciona que a ti también te interesa en el momento menos esperado, por ejemplo, si a tu bruja realmente le encantan los dragones, tú debes mencionar, cuando ella menos se lo espere que te has afiliado a la Comisión Protectora de Dragones, sabemos que recordar los intereses de las brujas puede ser algo muy difícil, así que a continuación sigue un encantamiento que funcionará en la mente a forma de recordadora, en el momento ideal traerá a tu consciente la información requerida sin que nadie más se percate de ello, parecerá algo espontáneo:

Hermione estudió el encantamiento y después arrojó el libro al suelo, recordó con precisión la escena de aquella ocasión, había besado a Ron porque en un momento de crisis, en un momento en que ni siquiera ella había recordado a los elfos domésticos casualmente Ron sí, lo había besado porque Ron, en una muestra no característica de su personalidad, había recordado la seguridad de los elfos domésticos incluso cuando nunca antes le había importado.

Lo que siguió después de haber descubierto el libro y que era novia de Ron fue una pelea como pocas habían tenido, los insultos volaron de ida y regreso sin interrupción, Hermione descargó todo su resentimiento y Ron no iba a aguantar de brazos cruzados todas las acusaciones, fueron los últimos gritos de Hermione los que la hicieron comprender finalmente que nunca podría estar con Ron.

-¡Tú nos abandonaste cuando más te necesitábamos! ¡Siempre lo haces!- Pero lo que en realidad había gritado era ¡Tú me abandonaste! ¡Tú siempre me abandonas!

Ya fuera por ser empollona, por ser una sabelotodo, por decirle a McGonagall que Harry había recibido una escoba de alguien desconocido, por ir al baile con Viktor Krum, por besar a Viktor Krum, por apoyar a Harry cuando nadie más lo hace, por no abandonar a sus amigos, por tomar decisiones impopulares, por regañar a Harry, por lo que fuera, pero Ron parecía tener una enorme facilidad para darle la espalda.

-¿Cuántas veces más me tengo que disculpar por eso?- preguntó Ron encolerizado.

Y Hermione comprendió que nunca había perdonado a Ron, siempre cargaría ese resentimiento, y es por eso que lo quería, porque siempre queremos lo que nos hace daño, amamos al que nos lastima, y aferrarse a ese amor era un castigo para ambos. Y aunque finalmente lo perdonara, es algo que nunca olvidaría. La traición nunca se olvida, no debe olvidarse.

Necesitar a un amigo es como necesitar un paracaídas, si no estaba ahí en el momento en que el avión se averió te das cuenta de dos cosas, la primera es que no era tu amigo, y la segunda es que probablemente nunca vas a volver a necesitarlo.

Después de esa pelea en que se dijeron todo y nada, Hermione abandonó La Madriguera y tomó el primer avión a Australia, pasó los siguientes meses tratando de remendar la relación con sus padres y finalmente regresó a la estación de tren para regresar a Hogwarts.

Al llegar a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la dirección Hermione despertó de sus recuerdos y los regresó al lugar del olvido, ya tendría tiempo de lidiar con eso después, ahora necesitaba subir a quejarse con McGonagall.

-¡Adelante!- llamó la voz de la profesora antes de que Hermione tocara a la puerta.

-Buenos días, profesora McGonagall- saludó Hermione cortésmente.

-Señorita Granger, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?- preguntó la mujer dejando el pergamino sobre el que estaba escribiendo a un lado.

Hermione le alargó la revista que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Ha leído las nuevas historias de esta semana?- preguntó Hermione.

-No, no he tenido tiempo aún- respondió la bruja.

-La primera se titula _Odio y Amor en Hogwarts,_ los personajes principales son Ermiona Ranger, la estudiante más inteligente del Colegio Hogwarts, sus dos amigos son Cole Presley y Harold Botter, el otro protagonista es Dracnius Falroy… Ermiona y Dracnius "se enamoran" pero son de casas rivales…

-Ya veo- interrumpió la profesora McGonagall hojeando la revista.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que la directora terminara de ver el odioso ejemplar de "Metaficciones".

-Bueno pues es obvio que Ermiona y Dracnius son representaciones de usted y el señor Malfoy respectivamente, pero es sólo una historia, son personajes ficticios, no deje que esto la afecte- dijo McGonagall.

-Pero es como si estuvieran jugando con nuestras vidas, es una burla- se quejó Hermione, ¿acaso nadie entendía?

-Señorita Granger, es sólo una historia, le sugiero que no le preste tanta importancia, muchas grandes novelas han estado basadas en la vida real- argumentó la directora.

-Pero la autora no se está basando en la vida real, simplemente está jugando con nuestras vidas, como si fuéramos personajes en una historia que puede alterar como se le de la gana- insistió Hermione.

-¿Y qué sugiere que haga al respecto?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Que prohíba esta clase de historias- respondió Hermione.

-Eso es asunto de los editores- se excusó la ex profesora de Transfiguración.

-¿Y quienes son los editores?- preguntó Hermione tratando de no sonar ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta.

-Eso es algo que no puedo revelar, si quiere ponerse en contacto, escríbales una carta como todos los demás- aconsejó Minerva McGonagall.

-Esta revista se ha vuelto la adicción de casi todos los alumnos, es una distracción, ¿por qué no la prohíbe por interferir con la vida estudiantil?- sugirió Hermione, estaba casi desesperada, de otro modo jamás habría promovido la censura en Hogwarts.

-¿Ha leído el resto de las historias señorita Granger? No todas son sobre usted y el señor Malfoy- dijo la profesora buscando entre su escritorio el ejemplar pasado de la revista, buscó la página deseada y se la extendió a la castaña.

Hermione bajó la mirada y leyó el párrafo que la profesora le señaló.

Y me podría haber repetido cien veces más que todo saldría bien pero ambas sabíamos la verdad, nada saldría bien, nada, ambas estábamos destrozadas y nunca volveríamos a ser como antes, el contorno de sus máscaras alumbradas por la luna nos acompañaría en pesadillas por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Jane Doe llora todas las noches… cuando cree que nadie la escucha. Y yo hago lo mismo, lloro a solas; el dolor es algo privado, no lo expresamos y no hablamos de ello porque no hay palabras con que hacerlo, el silencio con sabor a dolor y pesadillas se ha vuelto nuestro único compañero, cuando se me hace insoportable la única salida es encerrarme tras las cortinas de mi cama y buscar debajo de la almohada, allí siempre hay papel y pluma, es entonces cuando las palabras innominables gritan en mi mente y escapan hacia el papel, lo ensucian, lo hacen sangrar, lo lastiman, lo queman con su intensidad.

Para mí, sus sucias manos y crueles palabras todavía son demasiado reales, "sangre sucia", los oigo susurrarme al oído cada vez que cierro los ojos y me permito respirar, todos los días, todas las noches, no hay tregua.

Sé que nunca voy a recordar el horror, no hay necesidad de hacerlo porque para recordar primero hay que olvidar… y yo simplemente no puedo.

Me siento tan débil y frágil… desgarrada.

Ya no quiero ser así. Nunca quise ser así.

_Firma: Gradiva_

Hermione permaneció en silencio unos segundos y asintió silenciosamente, comprendía por qué la idea de la revista podía ser de ayuda para los alumnos, pero por el otro lado…

-¿Y ya leyó las primeras?- preguntó Hermione regresando al ejemplar más reciente para buscar la página en donde se encontraba una historia que le había hecho desear ser iletrada.

Lorelei Cornelia Helena Cromwell tenia los ojos de un presioso kolor purpura, su largo y cedoso cabello rubio le llegaba asta la sintura y tenia un perfecto cuerpo de perfectas medidas que a todos los hombres de hogwarts volvía locos.

Pero no por ser una mujer perfecta por fuera vayan a creer que Lorelei era engreído o presumida, no, Lorelei era ademas la criatura mas dulse y sensilla, le gustaba bromear y era muy inteligente pero no era una insoportable empollona, su novio, Harry Weasley, que estava totalmente hiperenamorado de ella…

- ¿Qué me dice de ésta?- preguntó Hermione.

La profesora McGonagall no pudo evitar un gesto de mortificación, estaba contemplando seriamente el incluir una materia de Lectura y Redacción en el currículo escolar.

-Bueno, no todos pueden ser Shakespeare- defendió débilmente la directora.

"Ni siquiera a Corín Tellado llegan" pensó Hermione malhumorada.

-Señorita Granger, si tanto le molestó la historia sobre usted y el señor Malfoy, le sugiero que dirija sus quejas a la escritora y a los editores- concluyó Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione comprendió que la mujer no iba a entrar en razón y se excusó de la oficina, al salir ni siquiera regresó la sonrisa que Albus Dumbledore le envió desde su retrato, todavía no sabía si detestar o admirar las acciones del anciano.

Salió de la dirección y tomó el rumbo de la biblioteca, tenía la primera hora libre y había decidido usarla para escribir una larga crítica a la historia de _Mrs. Potter-Lockheart._

-¡Granger!

Genial, lo único que le faltaba, Dracnius Falroy, mejor conocido en la vida real como Draco Malfoy.

-Estoy encargándome de eso Malfoy- dijo Hermione sin voltear a verlo, ya sabía que se iba a quejar de la historia.

-¿Qué te dijo McGonagall?- preguntó el rubio emparejando su paso al de Hermione para caminar a su lado.

-Que ella no puede hacer nada al respecto- respondió Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? Espera a que mi padre se entere y…

-¿Y qué Malfoy? ¿Qué va a hacer tu padre?- retó Hermione.

-Ya lo verás, Granger- dijo Draco con atrevimiento pero sin su usual arrogancia narcisista.

-Malfoy, sólo deja que yo lo arregle- ordenó Hermione, lo único que el rubio lograría sería empeorar las cosas.

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, Granger? ¿Chantajear a _Mrs. Potter-Lockheart_? ¿Embrujarla? ¿Forzarla a firmar un contrato ilegal redactado por ti?

Hermione volteó a verlo, la indignación brillaba en sus ojos, Draco levantó una ceja.

-No me mires como si te estuviera difamando, te conozco Granger- afirmó Draco, sabía lo suficiente sobre el Trío Dorado para saber que si de alguno de ellos se debía cuidar la espalda era de la castaña.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Malfoy, déjame en paz- dijo Hermione apresurando sus pasos, estaba harta del rubio y eso que ni siquiera había peleado con él en las semanas que llevaban en la escuela, de hecho era la primera vez que hablaban desde el inicio de clases.

Hermione sabía por los rumores que circulaban en los pasillos de Hogwarts que Draco Malfoy no estaba lidiando muy bien con el trauma de post-guerra pero en ese momento el rubio parecía su usual "yo" pre-Voldemort, lo único que le faltaba era un "sangre sucia en dónde están Potty y la comadreja" y todo sería igual que antes.

Por un masoquista momento Hermione deseó escuchar el insultó en sus labios, "sangre sucia", tal vez entonces Harry y Ron aparecerían a su lado y todo sería igual que antes.

-Granger, no me pienso quedar cruzado de brazos, la ingenua que escribió esto tiene que pagar, esto es un abuso y un insulto- se quejó Draco, tan sólo recordar algunos de los diálogos de Dracnius le provocaba náuseas.

Hermione pausó su caminar y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en los labios. -¡Exacto!- al fin alguien entendía.

La situación se volvió incómoda por el inusual comportamiento de Hermione, Draco hizo un gesto de disgusto y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Cuando averigüe quién es, no te voy a decir, Granger- advirtió Draco.

-No es necesario, Malfoy, yo lo voy a averiguar antes- dijo Hermione con seguridad, después se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino. Tenía una _Mrs. Potter-Lockheart _que desenmascarar.

_Hay ficción en el espacio entre las lineas de tu página de memorias,  
_

_escríbela pero eso no quiere decir que no estés simplemente contando historias. _

_Hay ficción en el espacio entre tú y la realidad_

_harías y dirías lo que sea con tal de hacer tu vida un poco menos mundana_

_Hay ficción en el espacio entre tú y yo._

_Tracy Chapman, Telling stories (Contando historias)  
_

--------------------

--------------

---------

-----

--

-

Bueno he ahí la idea general, ¿qué les apreció? Sé que algunas van a regañarme por subir una nueva historia cuando ya tengo tantas sin terminar, pero sólo me queda poner mi cara de "¿Qué quieren? Así soy"


	2. Chapter 2

II

"_Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another, 'What! You too? I thought I was the only one__" _

_(La amistad nace en el momento en que una persona le dice a la otra: "¿Qué? ¿Tú también? Creí que era el único")_

_C. S. Lewis_

…

..

.

Título: Faltaba una vez en Hogwarts.

Resumen: Hermione ha encontrado a su príncipe azul… muy a su pesar.

Autor: Fulana de Ravenclaw

Faltaba una vez, hace nunca, en un reino muy ausente, una princesa con un principe encantado, en vez de eso, lo que había era una princesa que no era y un hurón de mazmorras, cuando esto sucede, cuando tenemos a princesas que no eran y en vez de sapos encantados tenemos hurones embrujados, es necesario imaginar, ésta es la historia que nunca fue, hace ningún tiempo en ningún castillo…

Hermione Granger abrió sus ojos cafés perezosamente, le tomó algunos segundos despabilarse y acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por una ventana, lentamente su mirada lánguida y despreocupada dio lugar a una expresión de sorpresa y confusión al notar la presencia de varias personas que la rodeaban y la miraban estupefactos, sólo entonces notó que no se encontraba en su dormitorio sino en la enfermería.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás despierta?- preguntó Harry Potter con incredulidad, a pesar de que vio detalladamente a su amiga abrir los ojos después de varios meses no lo podía creer, se rehusaba, era totalmente inaudito, más le valía volver a cerrarlos.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó la castaña confundida al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama- ¿qué hace toda esta gente aquí?- cuestionó Hermione.

- ¿Qué le hiciste, Malfoy?- exigió saber el encolerizado Ron Weasley al salir de su estupor, sus gritos rompieron el silencio que provocó Hermione al despertar.

Sin comprender lo que sucedía ni las palabras de su amigo Hermione volteó a buscar la presencia rubia y pálida de Draco Malfoy entre los presentes y se confundió aún más al ver que estaba justo al lado izquierdo de su cama.

- Weasel viste perfectamente lo que hice, aunque claro, no me sorprende que no lo hayas comprendido siendo que los de tu especie deben tener rituales distintos a los de los seres humanos- dijo Draco Malfoy viendo con desprecio al pelirrojo.

- Malfoy ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué hiciste? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione con rapidez, el rubio centró su mirada fría en ella.

- Esto no cambia nada Granger- declaró el rubio viendo a la chica con disgusto.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, el Slytherin se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente abriéndose paso a empujones entre el resto de espectadores que rodeaban a la castaña.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Harry Potter preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería y por qué están aquí todos estos slytherins?- exigió saber Hermione, acababa de notar que casi todas las personas que rodeaban su cama eran hombres de slytherin.

Harry y Ron cruzaron miradas dubitativas, Hermione lo notó y arrugó el entrecejo, algo le estaban escondiendo.

- Ya que la señorita Granger ha despertado, todos ustedes pueden retirarse- ordenó Severus Snape a sus alumnos de Slytherin.

Hermione volteó a buscar a su maestro de pociones segura de que él sí le daría una explicación, sin duda lo haría de una forma insultante y encontraría la forma de quitarle puntos, pero al menos no intentaría mentirle e iría directo al grano.

Los slytherins comenzaron a despejar el área entre murmuraciones, aún no podían asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, ¿quién lo creería?

Hermione notó que junto a los slytherins iban otros tres magos que no eran de la escuela pero antes de que pudiera iniciar una nueva ronda de preguntas la profesora McGongall y Madam Pomfrey aparecieron en la puerta de la enfermería y se precipitaron hacía ella.

- Por fin, ¿quién fue?- preguntó Minerva McGonagall emocionada al ver a su alumna predilecta despierta después de meses de sueño forzado.

- Draco Malfoy- respondió sardónicamente el profesor Snape.

Ambas mujeres mostraron su sorpresa pero se sobrepusieron con rapidez y continuaron su camino hasta la cama en donde Hermione seguía recostada.

- ¿Podrían decirme qué me pasó y qué tiene que ver Malfoy?- insistió Hermione comenzando a molestarse con la falta de respuestas.

Severus Snape sonrió perversamente y dejó entrever sus dientes amarillos con la intención de responder la pregunta de la molesta sabelotodo pero antes de que pudiera comenzar Minerva McGonagall le envió una mirada de advertencia y se acercó más a Hermione.

- Señorita Granger, hace cuatro meses usted ingirió una poción que hasta entonces creíamos extinta… la poción de Brynhildr- dijo la profesora de transfiguración esperando que su alumna reconociera la poción y pudiera concluir las implicaciones.

Hermione Granger no decepcionó, le llevó pocos segundos recordar la información… era la poción de la Bella Durmiente.

- ¿Están diciendo que estuve dormida por cuatro meses y Draco Malfoy me despertó con un beso?- preguntó la castaña sintiendo que la mano de un dementor le estrujaba el pecho.

Todos asintieron con expresiones que iban de la incredulidad a la burla. Hermione palideció y cerró los ojos, ¿no podían simplemente haberla dejado dormir durante los siguientes diez siglos?

- ¡Inaudito!- gritó Hermione Granger al leer el primer capitulo de la más reciente historia publicada en "Metaficciones". –Ya ni siquiera se toman la molestia de cambiar los nombres- se quejó agitando la revista por el aire.

- ¿Cuál sería el punto? Siempre es fácil adivinar cuando se trata de ustedes aunque los nombres sean diferentes, ya sea Ermiona y Dracnius, o Mione y Drake, o Hermia y Dracus, o Hermy y Drakón, o Hermine y Drachen, o Herms y Dray, o Herpes y… ah, no, perdón, Herpes no, pero tienes que admitir que Herms suena a Herpes- dijo Seamus Finnigan hojeando su propio ejemplar de la revista.

Hermione apretó sus labios y se cruzó de brazos pero no dijo nada porque Padma interrumpió.

- Mi favorito fue el de _Hermione, la princesa de Esparta_, tienes que admitir, Hermione, que a pesar de todo, esa historia está interesante, la autora investigó la etimología de sus nombres y se remitió a la mitología para escribir su relato, eso debió haber llevado tiempo- dijo Padma Patil buscando en su revista la historia de la que hablaba. – La autora incluso puso un epígrafe de Homero:

_Pero __después de que Helena hubo parido a su primera y única hija, la hermosa Hermione, con la belleza de Afrodita la dorada, los dioses no le dieron más hijos. _

Dos cosas recordaba Hermione de su infancia, la primera era la ausencia de sus padres, y la segunda eran los juegos con su primo, Derkomai, como solía llamarlo…- Padma se calló al ver la oscura mirada de Hermione.

- A mi me está gustando más la de _Y Ddraig Goch, el Dragón Galés_, en esa Malfoy se convierte en el mítico dragón rojo de Gales y Hermione es una hechicera druida que está intentado escapar de uno de los últimos soldados romanos, se desarrolla en el siglo V, durante el oscurantismo; el autor está relacionando la historia con el Ciclo Artúrico y se ve que más adelante va a incluir la historia de los cuatro fundadores- comentó Ernie Macmillan con evidente emoción.

Hermione escuchó estupefacta los comentarios de sus compañeros. –Los reuní aquí porque creí que ustedes también querían ponerle fin a esta locura no para que discutieran sus historias favoritas- regañó Hermione a Padma y Ernie, esperaba mejor de ellos.

Los dos chicos pusieron caras de culpabilidad e intentaron suprimir sus sonrisas.

- Y Dean, tú qué haces aquí, sé perfectamente que eres fan número uno de _Harry Potter y la cuarta reliquia de la muerte_, y déjame decirte que esa historia ha molestado muchísimo a Harry- continuó Hermione con su regaño.

- De hecho yo vine porque quería pedirte permiso para enviar unas ilustraciones que dibujé para algunas de las historias que he leído- admitió Dean con tono evasivo.

Hermione simplemente no podía creerlo, traición, eso tenía que ser una forma de traición. -¡Dean!- exclamó la castaña totalmente indignada.

-¡Hermione, todos los niños populares están participando!- se quejó Dean, Seamus asintió fervientemente.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes? Se supone que todos son anónimos…- dijo Hermione viendo sospechosamente al grupo de chicos que se había reunido en La Tres Escobas, todos los chicos evitaron encontrarse con sus ojos cafés y Hermione aspiró aire por la boca, no lo podía creer - ¡Ustedes son los escritores!- acusó Hermione señalando a los Judas y Brutus.

- ¡Yo sólo participo con comentarios, Hermione! Simplemente he enviado mis críticas, me he quejado de los autores con garrafales faltas de ortografía y por las historias en las que te ponen junto a Malfoy, yo estoy contigo- se defendió Terry Boot ansiosamente, él era canon.

- Maricón- estornudó Michael Corner desde su lugar en la mesa.

- Mike, ésta es Granger, nos podría hacer algo- se defendió Terry, él no se iba a meter al cuadrilátero con una chica que podía hacer embrujos de séptimo nivel cuando apenas iba en quinto grado, y ya habían pasado tres años desde entonces, tomando en cuenta que Granger era una veterana de guerra, quién sabe qué clase de cosas nuevas podía hacer.

Hermione volteó exasperada hacía Terry.

- Terry, no les voy a hacer nada por participar, pero tienen que entender que estas historias pueden ser perjudiciales para las personas reales, por ejemplo, ésta en la que usaron nuestros verdaderos nombres, en ésta han incluido al profesor Snape, quien está muerto, ¿qué pasa si después incluyen a las demás víctimas de la guerra? ¿Qué diría Dennis si alguien escribiera algo negativo sobre Colin?- les preguntó Hermione a sus congregados tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón.

- Hermione, tiene razón, a mi no me gustaría que alguien comenzara a escribir algo sobre mi o mi familia- apoyó Susan Bones.

- Susan, cariño, a ti ni te conocen- dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley insensiblemente.

Susan sonrió muy a su pesar y cuidando de que nadie la viera le mostró el dedo Justin, el muy cínico lo aceptó complacido.

- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos, Hermione?- preguntó Neville estrujando la revista entre sus manos.

- Hace dos semanas le escribí a los editores y a una de la escritoras, la muy grosera me contestó diciendo que si no me gusta su historia simplemente no la lea, y tal vez tendría un poco de razón si su personaje principal no fuera yo, pero obviamente ella no lo ve de esa forma. Lo editores me dijeron que siempre y cuando las historias no tuvieran contenido de propaganda racista, ellos las publican- relató Hermione las peripecias de su lucha contra "Metaficciones".

- ¿Incluso las que están escritas con pésima ortografía?- preguntó Susan incrédula.

- Sí porque según ellos, todo mundo tiene derecho a su propio estilo y dicen que si alguien quiere escribir "color" con "k" está bienvenido a hacerlo porque la grafía no cambia el sentido de la palabra, y aunque lo cambiara, es decisión estética del autor- dijo Hermione recordando la ira que había sentido al leer la respuesta de _Nomen Nescio_ y _Cronopio._

- ¡Eso sí que me pone de malas! ¡No tolero la mala ortografía, no importa si está en un libro o en la pared del baño!- exclamó Padma.

Terry asintió efusivamente, él estaba en completo acuerdo, era una ofensa a la lengua y no debía ser tolerada.

- No sean exageradas, ¿a quién la importa que haya unos cuantos errores si es que el sentido se entiende?- dijo Dean más relajado.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo que a quién la importa? A todo lector que respete su idioma, obviamente- dijo Padma poniéndose de pie, no quería tener que embrujar a Dean pero iba a hacerlo si el chico no entraba en razón.

- ¿Lo dice quién? ¿La Real Academia? La lengua está al servicio del hablante, no al revés, ¿o qué creen que va pasar? ¿Que va a venir el señor lenguaje a regañarnos por hacerle proposiciones agramaticales a la señora lengua?- argumentó Michael Corner, Terry volteó hacía él con una expresión de terror en el rostro, era impúdico que un Ravenclaw defendiera las faltas de ortografía; Terry observó con sospecha el vaso de su amigo, ¿acaso Mike tenía una bebida de dudosa legalidad ahí?

- ¡Hermione, dile!- exclamó Padma colorada de irritación y avanzando hacía Michael con una mirada enloquecida en los ojos.

- Cálmense los tres, por el momento lo más importante es impedir que continúen las historias basadas en personas reales, después peleamos por la presentación de las historias- dijo Hermione con autoridad y actitud sabelotodo.

- Pero el aviso de la portada es claro, "Cualquier semejanza entre el contenido de esta revista y la vida real es mera coincidencia, los personajes no tienen equivalente en la vida real y la revista no se hace cargo por las posibles interpretaciones de los lectores"- leyó Susan.

- Eso era antes de que comenzaron a usar nuestros verdaderos nombres, ya hablé con McGonagall y está de acuerdo conmigo, dijo que iba hablar seriamente con los editores y yo les he vuelto a escribir, espero su repuesta en cualquier momento- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y no has descubierto quienes son?- preguntó Neville su sorpresa era evidente y casi insultante, esperaba más eficiencia de la castaña.

- No todavía, pero cuando lo haga…- antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar su promesa de lo que iba a hacer con Nomen Nescio y Cronopio una lechuza interrumpió.

- Debe ser de ellos- dijo Hermione desatando varios pliegos de pergamino de la pata de la lechuza.

- Anda, léela en voz alta Ermiona- dijo Padama con una sonrisa burlona y afectando su voz con drama exagerado, desde el inicio de clases Padma, Hermione y Susan habían orbitado una hacía la otra porque eran las únicas tres chicas que había en séptimo grado, bueno las únicas racionales, también estaban Lavender, Parvati y Lisa Turpin pero ellas eran otro caso.

Hermione miró feo a Padma pero desdobló el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

Granger:

Tú ganas, ¿feliz?

El bueno de Cronopio ha cedido a tus demandas y eso a su vez, me ha obligado a ceder a mí también, de hoy en adelante no vamos a publicar historias cuyos personajes mantengan una obvia semejanza con personas "reales" (nos reservamos el derecho de decidir qué tanto es demasiado), sin embargo, vamos seguir publicando las historias que ya habíamos aceptado hasta que terminen, sería injusto para los lectores dejarlos con historias a medio terminar, y tengo entendido que a ustedes los Gryffindors, cosas como la justicia y valentía les provocan mariposas en el estómago y sueños húmedos así que confío en que puedas comprender eso.

Nuestro sistema de correo también ha cambiado, a partir de nuestro siguiente número podrás escribir tus quejas directamente en el apartado correspondiente de tu revista y aparecerá en todos los ejemplares, estoy ansioso por escuchar tus nuevas quejas y criticas (¿Notaste el sarcasmo?).

Junto a este pergamino he incluido una historia que llegó mientras leía tu carta, es una historia de las que nos has prohibido publicar pero te la envío porque espero que la disfrutes, pienso que la literatura nos ofrece la oportunidad de vivir a través de los personajes, y esta historia te va llevar al viaje de tu vida.

Atte.

Nomen Nescio

- Lee la historia, Hermione- pidió Ernie saltando en su asiento.

Hermione pasó sus ojos por el título de la historia e hizo un gesto de disgusto, "El cambio de look de PenMione McKranger" –No.

- Al menos el primer párrafo- dijo Padma quitándole el pergamino a Hermione para leer en voz alta.

Penmione McKranger se levantó con lo rallos del Zol y con una enorme sonriisa en la boca, era 1° d septiembre y esa mañana tomaría el tren de regreso a su escuela, estaba muyyyy emocionada porque había sido nombrada Premio Anual del High Rogwarts College, se acerco al armario y seleccionó un outfit (N/A: más adelante lo describo con lujo de detalle. :) ) que complementara su nueva imagen porque Penmione se había hecho un cambio de look para conkistar al chavo de sus Zueños, DraKeMaN MalcoM, el chico mas bueno de toda el cole, Penmione había estado secretamente enamorada de él desde el año pasado y este nuevo año escolar estaba desidida a ir tras su hombre, afortunadamente Penmione finalmente había dejado atrás sus años de patito feo, en el verano su cuerpo se había desarrollado y había crecido unos centímetros, ahora sus pechos eran más grandes (imagínense copa DD, ;)) y sus piernas más largas, también había echó mucho ejercicio en el verano y estaba muy delgada, también su cabello había cambiado, ahora era un hermoso rubio lacio…

Padma no pudo seguir leyendo porque las carcajadas se lo impidieron.

- ¡Padma!- regañó Susan preocupada por Hermione que tenía su cara oculta entre sus manos y parecía estar llorando.

La risa de Padma desapareció en cuanto vio a Hermione y se acercó a ponerle una mano en el hombro.

- Hermione, no le hagas caso, espera a que le escriba mi crítica a esta niña y te aseguro que la hago trizas…

Hermione levantó la cabeza y su risa resonó por el establecimiento, Padma respiró aliviada, había creído que la castaña estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué esa insana insistencia de ponerme con Malfoy? ¿Qué les he hecho yo?- preguntó Hermione cuando por fin logró calmarse.

- No, la semana pasada yo leí uno en donde te casabas con Krum…- dijo Justin agitando su limonada.

- Yo leí ese, al final Mimi Mione abandona a Ricktor Rum para irse con Dray May- recordó Ernie entre mordidas a una dona de chocolate.

- Maricones- susurró Michael, no podía creer que los chicos realmente estaban leyendo esas historias.

- Nenas-secundó Seamus como buen macho.

- Mariquitas- apoyó Dean.

Sólo Neville y Terry, permanecieron en silencio.

- Bueno, regresando a cosas importantes- dijo Hermione con una mirada de reproche a Michael, retomó la carta de Nomen Nescio y se aclaró la garganta, - ¿notaron el tono en que está escrita?- preguntó la castaña.

Padma y Susan asintieron sonrientes.

- Slytherin- dijeron Hermione, Padma y Susan al mismo tiempo.

- Un hombre de Slytherin- indicó Hermione, ya estaba pensando en las posibilidades.

- Pero que prejuiciosas son, sexistas y anti-slytherinsistas- culpó Terry a las tres chicas señalándolas como si estuviera regañando a unas niñas traviesas.

- Es cierto, podría ser un Hufflupuff ¿saben?- dijo Justin, - también nosotros tenemos nuestro lado misterioso-irreverente-sarcástico, somos bastante más multifacéticos de lo que se sospecha- reveló el chico como si estuviera confesando un pecado grave.

- Es cierto, eso de los sueños húmedos te lo dijo un Hufflepuff, los Ravenclaws son recatados y los Slytherins conservadores- apoyó Susan a su amigo.

- Y los Gryffindors pudorosos- agregó Justin.

Michael, Dean y Seamus se burlaron al escuchar la acusación de Justin contra Gryffindor, ellos conocían a un par de chicas no tan púdicas.

- Fue un Slytherin- zanjó Neville sonando seguro. -¿Malfoy?- preguntó posando su mirada en los ojos de Hermione por un segundo antes de regresarla a la mesa en donde estaba observando la dona de chocolate de Ernie con envidia.

- No es probable- dijo Hermione, Draco estaba tan enojado como ella por las historias, en especial cuando salió una en la que Harpy y Dracy se enamoraban locamente y tenían sexo por todos los rincones de Hogwarts, eso sí que había enloquecido a Malfoy, tanto que muchos se preguntaron si el enojo del rubio era indicio de algo.

- Bueno, sólo tenemos que descartar opciones empezando por los de séptimo grado, Mafoy no porque dudo que él haya permitido una historia como "El león y su serpiente", en esa Draco usa su "sex appeal" para seducir a Harry- comentó Ernie, al ver la mirada codiciosa de Neville se apresuró a comer su dona.

Los demás chicos abrieron sus bocas para insultar nuevamente a Ernie y Hermione se apresuró a intervenir antes de que lo hicieran.

- Tampoco Goyle, dudo que a él se le haya ocurrido un seudónimo en latín y es imposible que él conozca a Cortázar-. Y lo mismo aplicaba para el resto de los Slytherins, Hermione se mordió el labio superior pensando en los Slytherins que normalmente pasaban desapercibidos, Theodore Nott había regresado a la escuela pero sólo estaba tomando dos materias, Blaise Zabini también había vuelto con su usual arrogancia pero ninguno de ellos parecía probable.

- Ese es el problema ¿qué Slytherin conoce lo suficiente sobre literatura muggle como para conocer a Julio Cortázar?- preguntó Dean Thomas.

- Uno anormal porque un Slytherin quedaría mejor como un Fama que como un Cronopio- agregó Justin jugando con su popote.

Hermione volteó sorprendida hacia su dos paisanos del mundo muggle, los tres se miraron y se sonrieron complacidos.

- Yo leí _Historias de Cronopios y de Famas_ el verano pasado- admitió Hermione.

- Yo pinto Cronopios- reveló Dean Thomas.

- Yo alabo al Enormísimo Cronopio, Louis "Satchmo" Armstrong - dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Los demás ocupantes de la mesa observaron a los tres con confusión pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle, se estaban mirando en confortable silencio.

Por primera vez en no recordaba cuántos años, Hermione estaba realmente contenta, feliz, no recordaba haber sonreído tanto en su vida, era un extraño sentimiento de solidaridad que nunca había sentido antes, lo más cercano había sido el final de la guerra, pero eso se había sentido como alivio mezclado con dolor, esto era diferente, era una sonrisa serena.

- O sea, ya saben, ustedes continúen en su mundo, por nosotros no se preocupen- interrumpió Susan.

- Ay Susy, es que es chiste privado, para pura gente _cool_- dijo Justin con tono dramáticamente presuntuoso.

- Bueno, tengo una idea- interrumpió Padma, -es un ejercicio individual, cada quien va a observar a los Slytherins y va a pensar en un sospechoso, después nos reunimos y comparamos- explicó Padma.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer si lo descubrimos?- preguntó Terry viendo a Hermione con sospecha.

- Terry, no les vamos a hacer nada malo- aseguró Hermione, no les iba a doler, mucho.

- Bueno, pasando a temas más placenteros… ¡Somos legales, chamacos! ¿Quién quiere güisqui de fuego?- exclamó Michael sacando de una de las bolsas de su capa una botella de güisqui.

Todos acercaron su vaso y Hermione los observó con mirada reprobatoria pero no podía hacer nada porque sí eran legales, no estaban en la escuela y como algunos de ellos estaban tomando sólo dos o tres clases no tenían que llegar al castillo si no querían.

- Hermione, Mimi Mione- llamó Dean con esperanza.

Hermione le envió una mirada de las que a Ron lo hacían cerrar la boca, Dean tragó saliva.

- Anda sí, déjame enviar mis dibujos, sería un crimen que se quedaron encerrados en mi baúl- suplicó Dean.

- Dean, son tuyos, envíalos si quieres- dijo Hermione un poco exasperada, Dean sonrió agradecido.

- Hermione, ¿me dejas leer la historia de Penmione?- preguntó Ernie.

Hermione volteó hacia el chico y al ver que hablaba en serio le pasó los pergaminos, no entendía por qué razón Ernie querría torturarse con eso pero cada quien sus gustos.

Las burlas de los chicos llovieron sobre Ernie que sólo sonrió sin molestarse por los insultos.

- Hermione, Anthony Goldstein quiere salir contigo- dijo Padma tomando asiento al lado izquierdo de Hermione.

- Justin, quítate, hazte para allá- le dijo Susan Bones a Justin que estaba sentado del otro lado de Hermione.

-Pero estoy con mi amiga Penmione, quiero ver si es cierto que sus pechos crecieron en el verano- dijo Justin, sus ojos clavados en el no tan impresionante busto de la castaña.

Hermione rodó los ojos y golpeó las manos de Justin cuando intentaron acercarse.

- ¡Justin!- exclamó Susan golpeando al chico en la nuca.

El Hufflepuff se puso de pie y se fue a leer la historia de Penmione con Ernie.

- Ahora sí, otra vez di eso sobre Goldstein, Padma- dijo Susan.

- Lo escuché hablar con Michael ayer en la noche después de las rondas de vigilancia, como él es el Premio Anual, y tú eres la Premio Anual, piensa que sería ideal que salieran, pero no te ha dicho nada porque no sabe qué diablos pasa entre tú y Ron. Admito que su razón para querer salir contigo es igual de absurda que él, pero necesitas salir con alguien para que Ron ya quede totalmente fuera de tu vida, Hermione- dijo Padma jugando con su vaso de cerveza.

- Ni siquiera sé qué pasa entre Ron y yo, me escribió ayer, quería que nos viéramos hoy en Madam Podifoot pero le dije que iba a estar ocupada- dijo Hermione con cansancio, sabía que tenía que hablar con Ron pero primero tenía que decidir si podía perdonarlo verdaderamente para poder tener una relación con él.

- Pues yo sí sé qué pasa, pasa que estás perdiendo el tiempo, ya olvídate de él, es un zángano- dijo Padma y Susan asintió expresivamente.

- Padma- regañó la castaña, Ron podía se rmuchas cosas pero no iba a permitir que hablaran mal de él, a menos que fuera ella.

- Está bien, no voy a insultar al tipo, pero piénsalo Hermione, de las tres chicas con las que ha tenido oportunidad de salir, a las tres las ha tratado con la punta del pie. Te recuerdo que yo fui con él al baile de cuarto grado y fue la noche más agonizante de mi vida, creo que preferiría repetir la batalla de Hogwarts que volver a salir con él.

- Tenía quince años- intentó defender Hermione a Ron.

- Quince años no son cinco, la adolescencia no es excusa para tratar mal a una dama, tampoco lo es la falta de interés en ella, no intentes disculparlo Hermione, no estuvo bien lo que hizo. Parvati me suplicó que fuera con él porque al parecer el tipo no tenía pareja, lo mínimo que me merecía, independientemente de si Ron se hubiera sentido cómodo en mi compañía o no, era respeto- dijo Padma con dureza.

- Sí, Hermione, el tipo es lo peor de los gorilas- comentó Susan, ella ni siquiera conocía bien al pelirrojo pero sabía lo suficiente para detestarlo en nombre de la especie femenina.

- Lavender Brown, ya sé que no te cae bien, a mí tampoco…- continuó Padma.

- Ni a mi- agregó Susan.

- Ni a mi- se metió Justin donde no lo llamaban.

- ¡A mi tampoco!- exclamó Ernie sin apartar la vista de la historia de Penmione.

- A mi un poco, fue mi primera vieja- comentó Seamus.

Las tres chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada y el irlandés les sonrió con cinismo.

- Yo nunca he dicho que me cayera mal- dijo Hermione.

- No hace falta, el punto es que Lavender honestamente estaba interesada en Ron, y lo único que él quería con ella era usarla, y cuando se cansó de usarla, no tuvo los cojones suficientes para enfrentarla y decirle a la cara "sabes qué, lo nuestro se acabó, nunca me interesaste", no, qué fue lo que hizo, esconderse, hacerse el dormido cada vez que ella iba a visitarlo a la enfermería, esperar hasta que ella fuera la que se cansara de su sucio trato y terminara la relación, fue cobarde, grosero, irrespetuoso y bajo, incluso le dejó pensar a Lavender que la había engañado contigo, es decir, te usó también a ti. Y no me digas que su edad es una excusa porque tú y yo sabemos que Harry no habría actuado así, Neville no habría actuado así, Ernie no habría actuado así, Dean no habría actuado así, diablos, tengo la sospecha de que ni siquiera Malfoy habría actuado así- argumentó Padma enardecida, todavía recordaba todas las noches en las que su hermana había organizado pijamadas para intentar consolar a Lavender por su relación fallida con Ron.

- Justin no habría actuado así- metió su cuchara nuevamente el Hufflepuff.

- ¡Justin, es una conversación privada!- exclamó Susan, ya estaba harta de su amigo, y eso que todavía ni siquiera se le había subido el güisqui.

- ¿Y qué me dices de todo lo que te ha hecho a ti, Hermione? Si comenzamos a recontarlo nos quedamos aquí la noche entera, ¿realmente quieres estar con alguien así por el resto de tu vida?- preguntó Padma.

Hermione agitó la cabeza efusivamente en un gesto desesperado de negación, escuchar las faltas de Ron de boca de Padma era una bofetada, todo lo que la Ravenclaw había dicho era cierto, Hermione nunca lo había visto de esa forma porque pensaba que Ron había tratado mal a los dos chicas por culpa de su incapacidad para afrontar sus sentimientos por Hermione pero Padama tenía razón, ni la inmadurez ni la adolescencia son excusas para tratar mal a tu pareja. Y ella había visto con enfermiza y desplazada satisfacción el trato que Ron le daba a Lavender, en ese entonces había visto a la rubia como una contrincante, como alguien que le había quitado a Ron, pero era algo distinto verla como mujer porque eso pone las cosas en otra perspectiva, una que hacía quedar a Ron Weasley como un patán y a Lavender como su víctima porque ella lo quiso, Lavender podrá haber sido ingenua, gritona, cursi y banal pero su interés en Ron fue genuino y él se había aprovechado de eso.

La verdad era que si Ron era la clase de hombre que podía tratar así a una mujer, Hermione no quería tener nada que ver con él, la edad y la inmadurez no son suficiente excusa ni pretexto, en especial no cuando el chico había pasado por tantas experiencias a tan corta edad, además a los diecisiete años, un joven ya tiene la edad suficiente para decidir qué clase de hombre quiere ser, la forma en que Ron había actuado en sexto grado no se debía ni a inmadurez, ni a falta de experiencia romántica, ni a hormonas, era simplemente falta de educación y falta de carácter, y si así es su personalidad, no importa cuanto más crezca, siempre va a ser así.

Hermione recordó todos los momentos en que Ron había hecho comentarios superficiales sobre las mujeres, para empezar las encasillaba en dos grupos, "mujeres buenas" (Molly Weasley) y "_mujeres escarlata_"; era grosero y vanidoso, una mujer bonita inmediatamente lo volvía un tomate embrutecido, para él, escoger entre Fleur y Tonks, es cosa fácil, escogía a la más bonita, como si él fuera el gran galán que mereciera escoger, no tenía pelos en la boca para expresar su disgusto por mujeres "feas", consideraba que las mujeres eran demasiado emocionales y se deprimían con facilidad; la primera vez que realmente vio a Hermione fue en cuarto grado cuando la vio en brazos de otro chico y con una imagen distinta, ¿se habría fijado en ella si no fuera bonita?

- Me parece que para el señorcito, las mujeres son más parecidas a un objeto que a una persona, no parece exactamente machista pero sí superficial y anticuado: "la mujer cocina, se embaraza y cuida a los niños", no digo que esté mal pero parece una forma muy simplista de concebir el rol femenino- dijo Padma.

- Cásate conmigo, Penmione, yo cocino y plancho, y si inventas el hechizo adecuado, también me encargo de parir- ofreció Justin.

- Justin, habías prometido tener a mis bebés- se quejó Susan de la falta de compromiso de su amigo.

- Es que se me hace que Penmione va a ganar más dinero, perdona Susy pero es una cultura capitalista, hay que velar por los propios intereses- se excusó Justin.

- Penmione, si consigues esa copa DD, yo también me caso contigo- ofreció Seamus.

Neville vio a sus amigos con seriedad y sacó su varita. –Más respeto- exigió el Gryffindor.

- Nev, Mimi Mione es nuestra amiga, ya se la robamos a Harry y no la vamos a regresar, Mimi no se enoja, no te enojas ¿verdad Ermioncita?- preguntó Justin ya pasado de copas.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida a Neville y le hizo una señal para indicarle que no le molestaban las estupideces de los chicos, pero si la llamaban "Mione" una vez más iba a tener que sacar su varita, eso sonaba a maullido de gato.

- Quiero música, pónganme algo de jazz- exigió Justin.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Padma pensando que tal vez había sido demasiado franca.

Ella asintió agradecida.

- Sí Padma, gracias- dijo Hermione, y por primera vez desde que comenzara el año escolar se alegró de que ni Harry ni Ron hubieran regresado a la escuela, eso le había dado la oportunidad de acercarse más a Padma y Susan, y eso a su vez la había acercado a los amigos de las dos chicas, vio al resto de los chicos que reían y brindaban y no se sintió sola ni ajena a la diversión, ¿así que eso se sentía ir a la escuela sin otra preocupación que estudiar y pasarla bien?

- Necesitamos una rockola, buen rock muggle- dijo Dean Thomas.

- Celestina Warbeck- pidió Ernie.

- John Coltrane- sugirió Justin nostálgico.

- Señoritas- dijo Michael acercándose a las tres chicas. – Les muevo la panza por un galeón- ofreció levantándose la playera y contorsionándose extrañamente.

- Te doy dos si te quitas de mi vista- dijo Padma, Michael aceptó encantado y se fue en busca de más alcohol.

- Terry ya conseguí, tuve que venderme barato pero la necesidad es la necesidad- dijo Michael a su amigo que estaba intentando negociar una ronda de cervezas de mantequilla a mitad de precio.

- Vámonos de aquí, cuando nos saquen, los muy ebrios van querer que los carguemos- advirtió Susan.

- Ya sé, ya casi es media noche y es la última de octubre, vamos a treparnos a la Torre de Astronomía- sugirió Padma.

- Yo llevo el güisqui- dijo Terry tomando la botella.

Hermione vio a los chicos sospechosamente. -¿Y si se caen?

- Mimi Mione no seas mórbida- regañó Justin.

Hermione suspiró y sacó su varita, ¿por qué siempre le tocaba cuidar a los demás?


	3. Chapter 3

Importante: Éste mi tercer intento de reconciliación con el Draco de los último dos libros, me he olvidado de los adjetivos que lo describen (arrogante, racista, malcriado, egocéntrico) y siguiendo la analogía de JKR entre los mortífagos y nazis, he intentado hipotetizar cómo habrá influido en el desarrollo personal de un adolescente nazi (por ejemplo Martin Adolf Bormann) la pérdida de la guerra y el fracaso de su forma de vida, la destrucción de todas las bases sobre las que había cimentado su perspectiva del mundo. He sacrificado la caracterización canon de Draco hasta cierto grado para poder tratar con libertad otros temas un poco más complicados pero más llamativos, creo yo.

III

_Desde los días de nuestros padres hasta hoy hemos sido culpables;_

_por nuestros crímenes fuimos entregados, nosotros, nuestros reyes y nuestros sacerdotes, en manos de los reyes extranjeros; _

_fuimos destinados a la espada, a la cautividad, al saqueo;_

_anduvimos avergonzados. _

_Esdras 9:7_

Si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar los eventos pasados, de modificarlos, de cambiarse a sí mismo, cambiaría su maldita inhabilidad para matar, tenía muchos arrepentimientos pero era su fracaso en la torre de astronomía lo que realmente le daba vergüenza, no le importaba que hubiera salvado su "alma" o lo que sea, su alma nunca había sido pura de todas formas, todo ese sexto año de Hogwarts había susurrado las palabras con insistencia, tratando de convencerse, _Avada Kedavra_; había imaginado todos los posibles escenarios pero no había tomado en cuenta el factor Gryffindor, esa insana terquedad de querer salvar a los que no lo merecen, a los que no quieren ser salvados, a los que no deben ser salvados.

Si tuviera un potente giratiempos regresaría a ese momento en la torre, a esa bifurcación del camino, y escogería diferente, no le permitiría al anciano decir ni una sola palabra, gritaría la maldición con seguridad, con la varita apuntando, su mano tensa y violenta, no temblorosa, lo haría rápido y sin pensar, automático… después se quedaría con la varita de Dumbledore y los mataría a todos, a Fenrir, a Bellatrix, a Dolohov, a Lestrange, a Voldemort… a Lucius. Si tan sólo pudiera regresar a ese momento de bifurcación y escoger el otro sendero, el más caótico.

- ¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Me está escuchando?

- ¡Sí!-. _Sí, maldita sea, sí_.

- No adopte ese tono conmigo, jovencito- regañó Minerva McGonagall, estaba tratando de ser paciente pero si Draco Malfoy no ponía de su parte no llegarían a ningún lado.

Draco apretó sus puños y su ensombrecida mirada relampagueó de ira pero no dijo nada.

- Está fallando en todas sus materias- acusó la directora.

Él maldijo mentalmente a la mujer pero no dio señal de haberla escuchado.

- Sus asesorías con el profesor Slughorn están fallando y los demás maestros me aseguran que se ha rehusado a hacer trabajos extras para compensar su baja productividad en clase- continuó la bruja.

Obvio que las estúpidas asesorías con Slughorn eran un total fracaso, el hombre era un parásito que no tenía uso para el apellido Malfoy.

- He hablado con sus profesores y todos sugieren que la mejor opción es pedirle a los mejores estudiantes de cada clase que lo ayuden a estudiar…

- ¡No!- interrumpió Draco antes de que la mujer pudiera terminar. "Mejores estudiantes" significaba sólo un nombre y los dos sabían cuál era.

- Permítame terminar- ordenó Minerva tratando de alargar el último hilo de paciencia que le quedaba. – La mejor estudiante en todas sus materias, a excepción de Adivinación, es Hermione Granger, pero no es la única que podría ayudarlo, también está Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil y Ernie Macmillan, le sugiero que olvide su orgullo y busque ayuda de ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no creo que quiera reprobar los EXTASIS por segunda vez- concluyó la mujer.

Draco puso su expresión de arrogancia y de desidia a la vez - ¿me puedo ir?

La directora de Hogwarts arrugó la boca y vio a Draco como si fuera un niño impertinente pero finalmente le dio un breve asentimiento.

Draco salió de la oficina y en cuanto cerró la puerta se recargó sobre ella y cerró sus ojos, trató de respirar profundamente y con lentitud, se concentró totalmente en su respiración, no quería pensar en sus clases, no quería pensar en por qué iba mal en la escuela y no quería pensar lo qué pasaría si volvía repetir sus EXTASIS y no los pasaba, ¿qué diría Lucius?

El último pensamiento sobre su padre le provocó ira, odiaba a ese hombre, por su culpa él y su madre habían pasado por el infierno, pero lo que más odiaba era el nuevo hombre que su padre era, uno débil y acabado, era decepcionante. Durante toda su niñez Draco siempre se había esforzado por arrancarle a su padre, a su ídolo, al menos una mirada de aprobación, de orgullo, nunca lo había logrado, Lucius Malfoy siempre lo tenía en ascuas, dándole sólo lo suficiente para hacerlo desear más.

"Son buenas calificaciones Draco… pero no son las mejores"

"Eres un buen buscador Draco… pero Potter te gana"

"Eres un buen Slytherin Draco… pero el hijo de Nott es un verdadero Slytherin"

"Puedes seguirme llamando Papá si quieres, pero hoy cumples ocho años y ya eres un hombrecito, creí que preferirías dirigirte a mi de una forma más adecuada a tu estación en la vida… -Sí, Padre (pero en realidad no quería)"

"Tienes razón Narcisa, pensé, erróneamente al parecer, que nuestro hijo era Malfoy suficiente como para acompañarme pero veo que… -No, no. Sí quiero ir, Padre, sí puedo, mi Madre está equivocada, no estoy demasiado joven para ir contigo (viendo el rostro angustiado de su madre con rencor, ¿acaso ella no sabía lo importante que era para Padre ir a esta clase de reuniones?)"

"Entiendo que ni Crabbe ni Goyle te agraden, Draco, pero no están para divertirte sino para servirte, ¿entiendes, hijo? –Sí Padre (con una enorme sonrisa al escuchar la palabra, hijo)"

"¿De verdad quieres esa mascota, Draco? Mírala, es débil y fea, no es la clase de mascota adecuada para un Malfoy, pero sí la quieres… -No, no Padre, tienes razón, es una gata fea y ponzoñosa, mejor la cobra (pero a la víbora no quería ni tocarla)"

"¿Para qué querrías tomar Estudios Muggles? Avergonzarías nuestro apellido, ¿realmente quieres decepcionarme de ese modo?... –No Padre, perdona, no sé en qué estaba pensando, tienes razón"

"Draco, los hombres no hablamos de estas cosas con los niños, y veo que a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos tú sigues siendo uno, en mi biblioteca personal puedes encontrar los libros adecuados sobre el tema… -Pero es que Pansy quiere esperar hasta que nos comprometamos formalmente para… -La señorita Parkinson no es la única mujer que existe, Draco, de hecho, preferiría que acudieras a alguien con experiencia, creí que ya lo habrías hecho pero al parecer no tienes iniciativa…"

Y así cientos de recuerdos más sobre todas las veces en que Draco hablaba con Lucius y siempre salía de esas conversaciones con la impresión de que Lucius desearía poder cambiar a Draco por otro, por alguien más Malfoy y perfecto, por alguien que no llegara siempre en segundo lugar, por alguien que no quedara siempre detrás de Granger, de Potter, de Nott… y luego la guerra, ahora Lucius era otro, era un padre orgulloso y casi afectuoso, y Draco sentía cada sonrisa y mirada como una bofetada en la cara (gracias a Granger sabía cómo se sentía eso), sentía que era una burla, ahora que había fracasado monumentalmente, ahora que había sido reducido a un niño llorón e indefenso, ahora Lucius lo veía con afecto y orgullo, Draco lo odiada, prefería un padre fuerte e inquebrantable que lo mirara con desprecio al hombre castrado y humillado que lo miraba con compasión y culpa, ese no era hombre que pudiera respetar.

_Castrado_, sí porque eso es lo que era Lucius, lo que eran ambos, hombres castrados, el acto de haber perdido sus varitas a manos de otros hombres más fuertes era un símbolo del poder que habían perdido, Lucius había sido castrado por Voldemort que no sólo le quitó su varita sino que le quitó su lugar como jefe de la Mansión Malfoy, Narcisa le quitó su obligación y derecho a tomar decisiones para proteger a la familia, la enorme simbología de esos actos pesaba sobre los hombros de Lucius de manera obvia, ¿cómo podría un hombre recobrarse de esa clase de pérdidas?

Draco, después de perder su varita a manos de Potter, había tenido que ir a la guerra con la varita de su madre, _humillación_, sí, había sido no sólo castrado sino humillado, y no sabía cómo hacer para sentirse hombre nuevamente, había intentado acudir a Pansy pero la chica ya no quería nada con él, lo veía como lo que era, un hombre incompleto, mutilado, mancillado, había intentado acudir a los damas de compañía que Lucius le había presentado, pero el temor de fallar, el miedo de no poder cumplir con su parte, la presión de satisfacerlas, la ansiedad, los recuerdos… le había sido imposible mantener una erección, no había buscado la compañía de una mujer desde entonces.

El sonido de la gárgola que se movía para admitir a un nuevo visitante sacó a Draco de su ensimismamiento y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con alguien que preferiría no ver.

-Malfoy, ¿qué hacer aquí?- preguntó Hermione Granger con su tono mandón, como si tuviera el derecho de cuestionarlo, tal vez la muy pedante pensaba que el haber ganado la guerra la elevaba por encima de los sangre pura… pues pensaba bien porque últimamente el insulto parecía ser "sangre pura".

-No es asunto tuyo- dijo Draco recobrando su compostura, arrogancia y pedantería.

-Te ves pálido, bueno más de lo normal, y estás sudando- acusó la sabelotodo señalando las gotas de transpiración que se habían formado en la frente del rubio.

Draco apretó sus manos en puños y las escondió bajo su capa, no quería que la chica se diera cuenta de que también estaba temblando.

-Tú te ves despeinada y estás flaca y desnutrida pero no me vez señalándolo con obviedad- insultó Draco con su tono de siempre.

La castaña rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Qué infantil- susurró condescendiente. –Deberías ir a la enfermería- sugirió mandona.

-No me digas lo que debería o no hacer, Granger. Y ¿qué haces aquí?- peguntó el rubio para cambiar de tema.

-Vine a ver a McGonagall para hablar sobre el nuevo número de esa estúpida revista, ¿ya lo leíste?- preguntó la castaña molesta.

Draco sonrió burlonamente. –Sí, me gustó especialmente ese en el que Ronathan Chudley, en pleno desafío de las reglas de la naturaleza, se embaraza del conde Darcy Lotter- dijo mordaz.

-Es preocupante que hayas llegado hasta la parte del embarazo masculino, Malfoy, la mayoría dejamos de leer desde el primer capítulo- reveló Granger con una mirada de burla y una breve media sonrisa en los labios.

-No imagines Granger, así es como selecciono mis lecturas, si el tercer o cuarto capítulo logran captar mi interés compró el libro, lo mismo hago con esas estúpidas historias- no sabía por qué sentía la enorme necesidad de justificarse ante la castaña.

-¿Y si todavía no hay tercer capítulo?- preguntó la chica con honesta curiosidad.

-Espero hasta que lo haya, o me voy al quinto párrafo- respondió el slytherin con pedantería.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?- preguntó Granger, era obvio que la peculiaridad de ese sistema de lectura le intrigaba.

Draco abrió su boca para responder pero al mirar a la castaña y no ver el aburrimiento ni el disgusto que normalmente estaban presentes ahí cada vez que hablaban, decidió que la conversación se estaba tornando demasiado extraña, quería que al menos un aspecto de su vida continuara igual, que Granger siguiera tratándolo igual que antes de la guerra.

-Porque así lo hago, ahora quítate que voy a pasar- anunció el rubio de mal humor, hubiera querido agregar un "sangre sucia" a sus palabras pero era un término vetado por el Ministerio, decirlo le ganaría una multa y un auror que siguiera de cerca sus pasos porque entonces en el Ministerio sospecharían que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy no había renunciado a sus antiguas creencias.

-Tú eres el que estorba- acusó la castaña regresando a su usual tono mandón.

La molestia apareció en sus ojos cafés y Draco se relajó, eso estaba mejor, se hizo a un lado y le dejó el acceso libre a la puerta.

-Adelante, Granger, ve a quejarte- dijo Draco. -¿Has sabido algo de los editores?- preguntó curioso y muy a su pesar.

-Les escribí y el tal Nomen Nescio me prometió que ya no permitirían este tipo de historias- enseñándole a Draco el ejemplar de la revista que estaba abierta en la página de la historia sobre Ron y Harry. – Pero evidentemente me engañó, no sabe con quién se está metiendo- amenazó la castaña con voz bajo que Draco logró escuchar.

-¿Planeas venganza?- preguntó el rubio con divertida curiosidad.

-No, no venganza- negó la castaña, era más bien un ajuste de cuentas.

Draco la vio con obvia incredulidad, a ella no le importó, ni que el rubio fuera una especie de compás moral.

-¿Tú has descubierto quienes son?- preguntó la castaña tratando de sonar desinteresada.

Draco sonrió de lado con arrogancia y por un momento se sintió como en sus mejores años de Hogwarts.

-Tal vez- respondió críptico.

-Eso es un no- aseguró la castaña dándole la espalda, era obvio que para ella la conversación había terminado.

-No Granger, un tal vez es un sí y un no al mismo tiempo- corrigió Draco también de espaladas a ella, comenzó a bajar la escalera y no se dio cuenta de que la castaña volteó a verlo nuevamente.

Al salir completamente de las escaleras de la gárgola Draco sacó sus manos y extendió sus dedos, sus palmas estaban completamente blancas por la fuerza con que apretó sus puños, sacó su varita para quitarse el sudor con un encantamiento pero su temblorosa mano le impidió lograrlo, cansado y molesto, volvió a guardar su varita y sacó un pañuelo.

Su respiración nuevamente volvió a precipitarse y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que hablar con Granger lo había distraído lo suficiente para evitar un nuevo ataque, los síntomas se estaban presentando de nuevo pero logró controlarse pensando en que seguramente Granger jamás adivinaría quién estaba detrás de "Metaficciones", debía estar quejandose con McGonagall…

McGonagall. Draco recordó las amenazas de la mujer, sabía que tendría que buscarse un estúpido tutor para que la vieja se tranquilizara y lo dejara en paz pero no tenía pensado pedírselo a Granger ni a ningún otro de esos idiotas empollones.

Contrario a lo que McGonagall pudiera creer, también había Slytherins inteligentes, simplemente que ellos no iban por el mundo restregando su inteligencia en la cara de los demás y no presumían sus calificaciones…

- No- respondió el Slytherin inteligente que era su única opción.

- Nott…

- No, Malfoy- negó el solitario Slytherin sin despegar sus ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Draco, ni que le estuviera pidiendo un favor, era obvio que iba a compensar el servicio, ya fuera en términos monetarios o de otra clase.

- Porque no es un tutor lo que necesitas sino un psicólogo, tu problema no es escolar- reveló Theodore Nott interrumpiendo un momento su lectura. –Ahora, si me disculpas… prefiero dialogar con Schnitzler que contigo- dijo regresando su mirada al párrafo que acababa de terminar.

- Jódete Nott- insultó Draco con odio.

Theodore asintió sin quitar la vista de su libro.

Draco se alejó enfurruñado, cómo se atrevía el estúpido de Nott a sugerirle que viera a uno de esos absurdos loqueros muggles, todavía tenía estragos de dignidad, muchas gracias. Bajó a los dormitorios y se acostó en su cama, cerró las cortinas y se propuso no pensar, o penar en nada, no sabía que era preferible, de todas formas nunca funcionaba, su ociosa mente estaba peleada con su voluntad, los tortuosos pensamientos simplemente no paraban de rebotar de un lado a otro, tentándolo a que escogiera uno de ellos, a que cayese en la trampa.

Pasaron pocos minutos que se sintieron como horas y finalmente Draco no resistió más, abrió las cortinas y bajó de la cama, se agachó sobre su baúl y revoloteó entre sus cosas, no le llevó tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba.

Una pequeña botella que contenía un elixir caro e ilegal, un cuaderno, pluma y tinta. Regresó a la cama y se sentó recargado sobre el respaldo, abrió el elixir y le dio un pequeño sorbo, sólo un sorbo era suficiente, después lo pensó y tomó otro pequeño sorbo, estaba a punto de caer la noche.

Abrió el cuaderno, ya casi se le acababan las hojas y tendría que comprar otro pero el que tenía le duraría el resto de la noche y eso tendría que ser suficiente por el momento. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y la puso sobre la hoja blanca para continuar pero sólo logró hacerle un punto negro porque la puerta se abrió.

Goyle.

No habían hablado desde el funeral de Crabbe. No había nada que decir, nada que hacer, sería erróneo que Goyle siguiera caminando a sus espaldas cuando no había nadie que supliera el otro espacio.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, la de Draco estaba perdida e indolente, la de Crabbe comprensiva pero recriminatoria. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué se supone que debían hacer? Draco no tenía las respuestas.

Gregory Goyle continuó su camino hacia su propia cama y se sentó, permaneció en silencio, sin hacer nada, sin decir nada.

Draco quería gritarle. Y lo hizo.

-¡Lárgate!

Goyle volteó hacia el rubio confundido, sin decir nada se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Draco arrojó su frasco de tinta y se dio de topes contra el respaldo de la cama, ¿Por qué Goyle no peleaba? ¿Por qué no gritaba? ¿Cómo podía ser tan pasivo? ¿Por qué no se había rehusado a ser su sirviente desde ese primer año? ¿Por qué no se había rebelado? ¿Por qué no había entendido? ¿Por qué aceptó servir cuando pudo haberse alejado como Nott lo hizo? ¿Por qué no era más inteligente? ¿Por qué no era más hombre? ¿Por qué no era más fuerte? ¿Por qué no era más Slytherin? ¿Por qué había sido así y no de otra forma? ¿Por qué no era más Malfoy?

Se llevó sus manos a su cabello y se rascó con desesperación, sus mano bajaron por su cuello y sus uñas se enterraron en la piel. Sentía agitación e incertidumbre, sentía que el mundo era muy pequeño y asfixiante. Demasiado asfixiante, no podía respirar, no había aire, no había oxigeno, no había nada.

No había nada.

Nada.

Estaba otra vez ahí, la misma escena, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

-Fallaste, Draco.

Era la voz, la maldita voz, la voz del miedo, del odio, del destino, de la muerte, la voz de la nada y del silencio.

Un siseo que no se escuchaba con el oído sino con el estómago, el sonido de esa voz, de ese siseo, llegaba directamente al estómago y se extendía hasta abarcar el pecho, después hacía una bifurcación, el siseo se partía en dos, una parte daba la vuelta por la cintura para subir por la espalda, la otra bajaba por las piernas, paralizándolas y haciéndolas temblar al mismo tiempo, para cuando finalmente el sonido llegaba al oído, después de su escalofriante recorrido, el cuerpo ya se encontraba temblorosamente inmóvil. Era la angustia de no poder moverse, de saber que todo es inútil, de saber que eso es el miedo.

Prefería el dolor al miedo. El monstruo sonrió…

Draco despertó bañado en sudor y frío, angustiado y sólo un poco aliviado.

Una pesadilla.

Otra vez, ya eran usuales, normalmente dos sorbos de su elixir eran suficiente para evitarlas, las pesadillas, el sueño y las emociones. Hoy no.

Se levantó del suelo sin asombrarse de haber llegado ahí, eso también era usual, se acostaba en la cama y terminaba en el suelo. Recogió el cuaderno que había caído con él y lo cerró, se acomodó su ropa y se quitó su capa…

-¿No detestas la forma en que te miran?

Volteó sorprendido a buscar al dueño de la voz.

Zabini.

-Si me importara, tal vez- respondió tratando darle a su tono el usual matiz arrogante.

-Pansy maldijo a un Gryffindor que la insultó, lo escuchó por equivocación en la cena- relató Zabini con dejadez.

Draco no dio muestras de haber escuchado, no quería hablar sobre la imposibilidad que tenía un Slytherin de salir a los pasillos de Hogwarts sin que lo insultaran o lo vieran feo, en gran parte eso era su culpa pero no le importaba.

-Pansy y los demás quieren hacer algo al repecto- reveló Zabini inspeccionando con cuidado la reacción del rubio.

Eso lo congeló, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y su corazón se precipitó. No más, por favor, no más.

¿No podían simplemente dejarlo atrás? Estaba tan cansado.

-Ya veo, ¿y qué tienen en mente?- preguntó Draco sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa.

-Eso es lo que ellos te preguntan- dijo Zabini con una mirada significativa.

Draco resistió las ganas de ceder a un nuevo episodio de ira y frustración, ésta era una buena oportunidad para vengarse, ¿de qué? No sabía exactamente pero de algo había que desquitarse, tal vez entonces todo regresaría a la normalidad. Tal vez sería la forma de recobrar su lugar de honor en la casa, de hacer que Pansy viniera a rogarle, a pedirle perdón, a entregarse, ¿quería eso?

No, ya no, ese fue ayer, hoy era otro, y con un poco de suerte, mañana sería uno distinto

- Lo voy a pensar- mintió Draco, estaba tan reducido a la nada que ni siquiera le había entrado en la mente la idea de una venganza hasta que Zabini lo mencionó.

¿Qué querían de él?

¿Acaso no había quedado suficientemente claro que él era una pobre excusa de líder, un patético mago, un hombre castrado?

Zabini asintió y salió de la habitación, sin duda para seguir complotando con Pansy y su círculo de resentidos, ¿es que no entendían qué es lo que estaban a punto de comenzar? ¿De continuar? ¿No estaban cansados ya?

Draco volvió a abrir su cuaderno y buscó su pluma, la había vuelto a perder, siempre perdía sus plumas, siempre estaba perdiendo algo. Tenía más en su baúl, tenía dos paquetes enteros de plumas (siempre las perdía, siempre perdía algo) pero no quería buscar nuevamente, no quería recorrer los tres pasos de su cama hacía el baúl, no quería.

O más bien, quería quedarse sentado, con su cuaderno entre sus manos, no es que no quisiera levantarse a buscar una pluma sino que la pluma perdida no le importaba lo suficiente como para querer reemplazarla, era mejor quedarse sentado, leyendo en vez de escribir.

Regresó las hojas hasta el principio, no sabía por qué había comenzado por ahí pero supuso que cuando todo lo demás falla, regresar al principio puede ser una buena forma de arreglar esas fallas.

Esto no es un diario, no es un recuento detallado de lo que ha pasado, no es una ñoña introspección en lo más profundo de mi desatinada mente. ¡Merlín! ¿Podría sonar más afeminado?

Es absurdo llevar diarios, guardar evidencias detalladas de la vida es absurdo. Darle una forma física, dejar huella de los errores es algo más gryffindor que slytherin, esos detalles nos exponen.

Exponen y traicionan, y cuando muchos años después regresamos a leerlos suenan estúpidos.

¿Éste era yo? Me preguntaré en diez años cuando vuelva a leer esto.

Pero esto no es un diario, afortunadamente.

Esto es otra cosa.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

_The feeling of not belonging, of not being entirely worthy, of being sometimes hostage to your own sensibilities. __Those things speak to me very personally._

_(El sentimiento de alienación, de no ser enteramente dignos, de ser en ocasiones rehenes de nuestras propias sensibilidades. Esa clase de cosas me hablan personalmente.  
__Anthony Minghella._

_It's hard for a critical person to go to sleep if she isn't allowed a brief word of criticism! _

_(Es difícil para un__a persona crítica irse a dormir si no se le permiten unas breves palabras de criticismo.)_

_Lucy van Pelt (Charles Schulz, Peanuts)_

Hermione salió sacando humo de la clase de pociones, la voz de Slughorn todavía resonaba en su mente.

"Ah, señorita Granger, es una verdadera lástima que el bueno de Harry no haya regresado a la escuela para que pudiera ayudarla con sus pociones".

"Ese Harry, un verdadero virtuoso del brebaje".

"No, pero sí todavía recuerdo con emoción todas esas pociones tan perfectas".

"Una verdadera lástima que no hubiera escogido hacer una especialidad en pociones, yo lo habría tomado como aprendiz".

"…pero el caso de Harry, eso es verdadero talento".

Varias veces estuvo a punto de gritarle a Slughorn que el virtuosismo de Harry se debía más a su necedad de reconocer que estaba haciendo trampa que a su inexistente talento pero logró controlarse al recordar que no valía la pena molestarse por algo que ya había pasado, ahora Harry ya estaba a punto de convertirse en un auror calificado y si muchos años después, cuando el auror Potter esté a mitad de una misión de vida o muerte, y el éxito de la misión dependa de que el Elegido logre preparar con éxito una complicada poción y Harry salga con su bezoar, y no le funcione… bueno entonces Slughorn sabría.

La clase con Slughorn era la última del día así que Hermione tenía varias horas libres hasta la cena, quería dirigirse a la biblioteca pero antes tenía que reunirse con Padma, Susan y el resto de los chicos para discutir los eventos más recientes en el asunto de la revista de historias y sus editores, "Metaficciones" había crecido bastante en las últimas semanas y el equipo que Hermione había reunido no estaba cerca de tener sospechosos. Hermione había intentado cuanto truco sabía para poder rastrear las lechuzas que les enviaba y las que repartían la revista, también había intentado sacar la información de los empresas que se anunciaban en la revista pero todo había sido en vano, evidentemente no eran ningunos tontos.

Llegó al cuarto de requerimientos y solicitó el cuartel de conspiración en el que todos habían quedado de acuerdo, esperaba ser la primera porque todavía era temprano pero Justin ya estaba sentado en la cómoda sala que la habitación les había provisto, el chico estaba tocando un saxofón y no la escuchó entrar, Hermione entró sigilosamente para no interrumpir y esperó a que Justin terminara, Susan le había dicho que Justin tocaba el sax pero nunca lo había escuchado antes.

Justin interrumpió la canción antes de terminarla, evidentemente se había equivocado y estaba crispado.

- ¡Dios, soy la guillotina de la Realeza del Jazz; Bolden, Ellington, Mingus, no me odien por favor!- rogó Justin en voz alta.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse y Justin gritó al escucharla, lo cual hizo que Hermione riera aún más.

- ¡Hermia, no me hagas eso!- exclamó Justin al verla, cada vez que hablaba con Hermione le cambiaba constantemente el nombre por uno de los tantos apodos por los que era conocida en las historias de "Metaficciones".

- Perdón, lo siento- dijo Hermione sin poder controlar su risa.

- Más te vale jovencita, casi haces que me ahogue con la boquilla- regañó Justin abrazando su saxofón y viendo a la castaña recriminatorio.

- ¿Qué tocabas?- preguntó Hermione curiosa una vez que hubo recobrado el aliento.

- Más bien que No tocaba, _Now's the time_, de Charlie Parker- respondió Justin triste y decepcionado de su talento musical, se tomó un segundo para dejar su saxofón en el sofá y después puso una mirada esperanzada en los ojos de Hermione. - ¿De casualidad sabes de alguien que toque el trombón o el contrabajo?- preguntó ilusionado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo miró consoladora. -Yo toco mal el chelo y peor el piano- ofreció sin pensarlo.

Justin sonrió emocionado. -¿Piano?

Hermione se arrepintió de haber hablado. –Lo hago llorar; Chopin se debe retorcer en su tumba cuando pienso en acercarme a un piano- dijo con un tono demasiado agudo, como tratando de emular los horribles chillidos que arrancaba del Steinway que tenían sus padres en casa, había pertenecido a su abuela materna pero ni Hermione ni su mamá habían heredado el mismo talento.

- Mimi, querida, debemos tener una _jam session_, ¿no crees?- dijo Justin entusiasmado.

Hermione agitó su cabeza haciendo volar su cabello de un lado al otro. –Justin ¿en qué época vives? No estamos en los cuarenta ¿sabes?- dijo la castaña con su tono sabelotodo.

- Lo siento, Hermina, ¿prefieres que formemos un fanclub de las Spice Girls?- ofreció Justin sarcástico.

-¿No podría ser de los Backstreet boys?- preguntó Hermione sonriente.

El Hufflepuff rió un segundo y después suspiró, se sentó en el sofá haciéndole señas a Hermione para que se sentara junto a él. – Se siente bien hablar con alguien que sepa de lo que estás hablando cuando hablas del Mundo Muggle.

Hermione asintió, técnicamente ella podía hablar con Harry del Mundo Muggle pero en realidad nunca lo habían hecho, el verdadero y prácticamente único mundo de Harry era el mágico, su único lazo con el Mundo Muggle era el que tenía con los Dursley y ese era definitivamente un lazo que Harry siempre había querido cortar, ahora que ya era mayor de edad no tenía motivo para regresar al Mundo Muggle.

- ¿En dónde aprendiste a tocar el saxo?- preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-El segundo esposo de mi abuela era productor de música jazz en Nueva York, vendió su compañía para venirse a vivir a Inglaterra con mi abuela, él me enseñó pero después comencé a tomar clases informales enel Instituto Cultural de Hampshire- relató Justin, -¿y tú?

- Comencé desde pequeña con clases privadas porque mi abuelo quería que alguien volviera a tocar el piano de la abuela, lo continué varios años hasta que lo abandoné definitivamente para dedicarme al chelo, en la escuela donde iba, City London School for Girls, era obligatorio aprender un instrumento, ahí el maestro se dio cuenta de que el piano no era lo mío, dijo que lo tocaba de la misma forma en que estudiaba para un examen de geografía, me dio un violín pero me molestaba la posición, después una flauta pero me aburrió, finalmente me quedé con el chelo- contó Hermione recordando los sufrimientos de su maestro de música.

- ¿Habrías seguido en esa escuela si no hubiera llegado la carta?- preguntó Justin.

-Probablemente sí, al menos todo el nivel secundario hasta obtener mis GCSE, después habría solicitado admisión para Westminster School- respondió la castaña.

- ¿Y de ahí a _Oxbridge_?- adivinó Justin.

- Seguramente, o Durham- aceptó la castaña con un gesto de incomodidad, su familia todavía tenía esperanza de que continuara su ecducación universitaria, su abuelo, que ahora vivía en Francia, era graduado de Oxford, y Audrey Hamilton-Granger, su madre, había tomado ahí los cursos básicos de la División de Ciencias de la Salud hasta que después de una disputa con sus padres decidera cambiarse a Newcastle University para estudiar ortodoncia, ahí conoció a Richard Granger

Justin asintió comprensivamente. –Yo estaba destinado a Eton College desde que nací, es tradición familiar, Hogwarts lo impidió pero cada que regreso a Hampshire para pasar las vacaciones mis padres me reciben con tutores privados, aprobé mis GCSE hace dos años y presenté mis exámenes A-Level en el verano- Justin suspiró con cansancio -… éste es mi año sabático antes de ir a Cambridge a estudiar Ciencias Sociales- reveló el chico.

Hermione volteó incrédula hacia Justin, estaba sorprendida y sentía un poco de envidia, ella no había tenido tiempo de pensar en la escolaridad muggle, el único título que tenía era el diploma que había recibido al terminar el grado preescolar y la Grammar School, y eso no le serviría para mucho si decidiera buscar trabajo en el Mundo Muggle.

-¿Vas a dejar el Mundo Mágico?- preguntó Hermione confundida, ¿para eso habían peleado? ¿Para irse?

Justin suspiró cansado y molesto, -¿por qué todos piensan así? ¿Por qué tenemos que escoger un mundo o el otro, Hermione? Por qué tenemos que dejar atrás nuestra cultura muggle para encajar entre los magos, que de todas formas nunca nos entienden porque no saben de donde venimos, y a nosotros nos lleva años comenzar a comprenderlos… he sido amigo de Ernie por más de siete años y hay cosas de su cultura que todavía no comprendo pero que me parecen arcaicas, usan lechuzas para comunicarse, ¡lechuzas! El primer año me pareció algo asombroso, hoy me parece algo absurdo. ¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los que retroceda un paso en el campo de estudio social y tecnológico, por qué no pueden ser ellos los que den un paso adelante?- se preguntó Justin.

Hermione permaneció en silencio digiriendo mentalmente las palabras de Justin, entendía lo que le inquietaba, ella también se había sentido así en algunas ocasiones, tenía que vivir dos vidas distintas porque los dos mundos parecían ser irreconciliables, con sus padres viajaba a Francia, iba a museos, al cine, salía de compras con su madre, iba a juegos de críquet, hablaba por teléfono, usaba su computadora, asistía a obras de teatro, aprendía a manejar… en el Mundo Mágico usaba su varita, lechuzas, chimeneas, trasladores, peleaba guerras…

- ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no perteneces a ninguna parte? ¿Como si fueras apátrida en tu propia tierra?- preguntó Justin melancólico.

-Con frecuencia, imagino que algo así debieron haber sentido los hombres y mujeres que se vieron obligados a usar el Pasaporte Nansen- admitió Hermione con dolor en la garganta, recordaba todavía el horrible sentimiento de esos meses de nomadismo en compañía de Harry, cuando ni siquiera sabían si encontrarían un lugar seguro para pasar la noche.

Justin asintió. -Es inhumano que ese tipo de documentos sean necesarios.

- Sería más inhumano que siendo necesarios no existieran, como aquí- murmuró Hermione, ¿cuántos "sangre sucia" se hubieran salvado si existiera el asilo humanitario en el Mundo Mágico?

-Peleamos, tal vez tú más que nadie, por nuestro derecho a ser parte del Mundo Mágico pero en realidad, no son sólo los mortífagos los que nos excluyen sino todo el Mundo Mágico, toda esta sociedad, nos excluyen no por racismo ni prejuicio sino por ignorancia de nuestra cultura madre, incluso los que alguna vez fueron niños "muggles" como lo fuimos nosotros, ¿crees que nos pase lo mismo? ¿Crees que al hacer tu vida entre los magos te deje de importar el Mundo Muggle? ¿Crees que con el tiempo te deje de importar lo que dice el Times y leas sólo "El Profeta?- preguntó Justin, sostenía su sax sobre su regazo y lo acariciaba distraídamente.

- Espero que no-. No quería admitir que ya había comenzado a suceder.

- Yo igual, sería una pesadilla cambiar a Lady Ella por Celestina Warbeck, la música de los magos es una farsa, lo peor- declaró Justin con una mueca de disgusto.

- Igual que sus bebidas- agregó Hermione.

- Y sus medios de comunicación.

- ¡Y su economía, todavía son esclavistas!- acusó la chica enojada.

- ¡Y su forma de gobierno!

- ¡Y su sistema educativo!- Hermione estaba cada vez más arrebatada.

- ¡Y su genocidio!

- ¡Y su falta de UNICEF! ¡Y de Cruz Roja!

- ¡Su falta de deportes no-letales!

- ¡Su falta de Ministro de Cultura!

- ¡Su falta de gente preparada! ¡Aquí cualquier auror puede ser Ministro! ¡Es como si los muggles pusieran a Starsky a dirigir la nación!

- ¡Y su falta de fe en la ciencia y el método científico! ¡Salen con tantas babosadas! ¡Como esa de que la sangre importa!

- ¡Su comida! ¡Al menos en el Mundo Muggle es tu decisión comer porquerías! Pero aquí tienes que tragarte lo que te den. ¡Puré de papa en todas las cenas! ¡El postre siempre es pastel o algo igual de dulce! ¡Y cómo comen carne de puerco!

- ¡No tienen nada como el nintendo! ¿Cómo pueden estos niños vivir sin nintendo?- preguntó Justin como buen malcriado primer-mundista.

- No tienen un sistema legal-penitenciario decente, dejaron a Lucius Malfoy libre; ¡Libre!

- ¡Su sentido de la moda es estrafalario, barato y corriente!

Hermione y Justin no pudieron seguir porque la puerta se abrió y entraron Padma, Terry y Michael discutiendo.

- Te prohíbo seguir hablando Michael- declaró Padma de mal humor.

- Es censura, ¡admítelo!- exclamó Michael.

Padma gritó irritada y corrió a sentarse junto a Hermione y Justin en el sillón, se abalanzó sobre la castaña y la tomó de los hombros para asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención.

- Hermione, ayúdame a matar a Michael y esconder el cuerpo- suplicó la Ravenclaw.

La castaña observó a los tres recién llegados confusa y divertida, los tres tenían sus ejemplares de la revista maldita así que podía adivinar que era el argumento de siempre, Michael estaba molestando a Padma por su exigencia ortográfica, antes de poder preguntar qué pasaba exactamente Justin dio su sugerencia.

- Pueden sumergirlo en acido sulfúrico- ofreció el Hufflepuff. - Y cuando pregunten en Metaficciones por "Mike R", nosotros podemos decir que "Mike está durmiendo con los peces"- dijo Justin fingiendo el tono de Vito Corleone.

Sólo Hermione se rió, los demás observaron confundidos.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?- susurró Justin a Hermione señalando las expresiones confundidas y extrañadas de los chicos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ese es mi seudónimo?- preguntó Michael receloso.

- Ay, por favor, no podrías haber sido más obvio si trataras- dijo Padma mordaz.

- ¿Saben el mío?- preguntó Terry casi temeroso.

- Terrasque- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Terry palideció y caminó presuroso hacía Hermione. – Sólo envié esa única historia ambientada en el universo de "El cuento de los tres hermanos" de Beeedle el Bardo, es mi versión de la historia del segundo hermano, Cadmus Peverell; sólo escribo sobre él y la chica que quiso resucitar con la piedra, es lo único que he escrito, tienes que creerme Hermione- imploró Terry exagerando el drama.

- ¡Terry no te voy a hacer nada!- exclamó la castaña con irritación.

Terry respiró aliviado y Michael se acercó a susurrarle al oído – Eso pensaban Marietta Edgecomb y Dolores Umbridge.

Hermione le envió a Michael una mirada letal y el chico sonrió inocente.

- No sé, Terrasque…- dijo Padma con una sonrisa malévola, -a mi me parece que Cadmus Peverell y Siobhan Faye se parecen mucho al Draco y Hermione de esa otra historia, _Faltaba una vez en Hogwarts_.

Terry clavó sus ojos aterrados en Padma un segundo antes de voltear con rapidez hacia Hermione, -No le creas, no sabe de lo que habla, ¡no tiene pruebas! ¡No fui yo!

- Yo leo tu historia, Terrasque, a mi me pareció muy buena, no le hagas caso a Padma- interrumpió una nueva voz.

Los chicos voltearon sorprendidos, no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado el resto de la banda que Herrmione había reunido para ayudarla en su cruzada contra "Metaficciones" y que al final había resultado ser como el Caballo de Troya, Dean, Seamus, Susan y Ernie.

- ¿En serio? Gracias, pero creo que llegó a su fin, estoy bloqueado- se quejó Terry tumbándose con desidia en uno de los sofás que quedaban libres.

- ¡No! ¿De qué hablas? Yo tengo en mente una buena ilustración para cuando finalmente llegues a la escena en donde la tipa se muere y otra para cuando los hermanos se ecuentren con la muerte- dijo Dean.

- ¿Cómo te atreves Boot? Yo tuve que crearme un seudónimo para dejarte comentarios ¿y tú sales con esto?- se quejó Susan.

- Déjenlo en paz, ¿ustedes creen que el proceso creativo es fácil? Boot no caga historias ¿saben?- defendió Justin señalando a Dean y Susan con su boquilla, él sabía muy bien lo que es no poder comunicar la expresión justa con el sonido perfecto, le pasaba todo el tiempo con su saxo.

- Si quieres, yo te puedo dar unos cuantos consejos, Terrasque- ofreció Seamus sentándose junto al decaído Ravenclaw.

- Seamus, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Tu parodia de "El Señor de los Anillos" está lejos de merecer cinco estrellas- insultó Padma con un sonrisa retadora.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué me has dejado tantos comentarios, _Lotus_?- preguntó Seamus exagerando su acento irlandés.

Padma se sonrojó al escuchar al chico e ignoró a Hermione que volteó sorprendida hacía ella, muy pocos habían descubierto su seudónimo.

- ¿Qué no los leíste? ¡Pues por tu ortografía!- dijo la Ravenclaw ignorando la mirada coqueta de Seamus, a pesar de que sí criticaba la historia del chico no era tan malvada con él como lo era con otros autores.

- ¿Tú eres Lotus?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

- ¡Hermione, alguien tenía que enseñarles a estos niños cómo se escribe correctamente!- exclamó Padma a la defensiva.

- ¡Ay, por favor! Cualquiera puede aprender ortografía y sintaxis, saber usar las reglas gramaticales no te hace una escritora- acusó Michael con arrogancia, él había ingresado al mundo de "Metaficciones" sólo para discutir con Padma.

- ¡Vas, Michael! ¡Tú y yo, un uno a uno, ahora!- gritó Padma poniéndose de pie.

Hermione rodó los ojos y jaló a Padma de su túnica para que la chica se volviera a sentar.

- Padma, tu historia no está mal, Michael sólo quiere molestar- intentó placar la castaña y antes de que alguno de sus traidores cruzados pudiera seguir comentando sobre las historias de la revista los recorrió a todos con la mirada y se puso de pie.

- ¿Han visto que los editores incluyeron una nueva sección, "Ensayos y café"?- preguntó Hermione tratando de llevar la conversación a donde quería.

Los chicos asintieron y las chicas respondieron afirmativamente, Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿Y han leído el "ensayo informal" de Cronopio?- preguntó la castaña.

Las chicas y Ernie asintieron, los demás negaron, Hermione suspiró y comenzó a leer en voz alta para todos.

Cómo NO escribir un epílogo

por Cronopio

_ El mejor amigo de un escritor es el bote de basura._

_ - Isaac Singer_

Últimamente he notado que en esta revista abundan los epílogos innecesarios; y un epílogo, al ser la última parte de la historia y la última parte narrada por el discurso, puede arruinar toda la historia que le precede. Ahora, es importante dejar en claro que la mayoría de los seudo-escritores que publicamos en esta revista son un desperdicio de espacio (por qué publicarlos entonces, se preguntarán, bueno eso es materia de otro tema), hay otros errores más importantes y urgentes que criticarles, ¿por qué criticar el epílogo específicamente?

La respuesta es fácil, porque puedo aceptar la existencia de una mala historia con una mala narración y peor ortografía (simplemente no la leo); puedo aceptar que haya buenas historias con un discurso mediocre (no las leo y ya); puedo también tolerar malas historias con buena narración (éstas puede que las lea en un momento de ociosidad); pero hay raras ocasiones en las que me encuentro con un relato que es bueno en todos los niveles y el autor hace algo fuera de lugar, como incluir escenas sobrantes, (me viene a la mente el insultante teísmo presente en _Crimen y castigo_), esos autores inspiraron estas reflexiones a propósito de los epílogos pleonásticos.

Antes que nada, has de saber que en narrativa un epílogo es insultante para el lector y dice muchas cosas de ti como escritor (casi ninguna de ellas halagadora). Escritor, si no pudiste decir todo lo que tenías que decir a lo largo de tu relato, si no dejaste suficientes pistas a partir de las cuales el lector pueda contar y recontar todos los posibles finales, es que no eres muy bueno contando historias… es como Kant, primero nos aburrió con su demasiado larga _Crítica de la razón pura_, después se dio cuenta de que le faltó y nos aventó su _Crítica de la razón práctica_, pero no se terminó ahí la moralidad, no señores, todavía tuvo la audacia de escupir otro engendro: _Crítica del juicio_. Desprecio y admiro en igual proporción a quien haya logrado leer toda la obra de este aburrido señor. Afortunadamente tenemos a Nietzsche y los postmodernos para quitarnos el mal sabor de intelecto que nos dejó Kant.

Pero bueno, ¿en qué iba? Ah, claro, los epílogos, ¿qué por qué son insultantes? Porque a menos que uses el espacio del epílogo para decir algo realmente original sobre los personajes entonces estás subestimando a tus lectores, básicamente le estás diciendo a tu público "a ver pequeño lector, a pesar de que el final de la historia es obvio, a pesar de que cualquier desneuronado podría haber adivinado que los personajes fueron felices para siempre, me siento en la obligación de deletreártelo con cuidado porque simplemente no considero que tengas la capacidad mental para imaginarlo tú solito", y lo que prosigue es un aburrido y predecible recuento de lo que pasó con el héroe muchos años después de que terminara la narración "… y Panchito se casó con Lupita y tuvieron tres hijos, Pedrito, Pepito y Paquita. Y nunca volvieron a sufrir. Y Todo estaba bien".

¿"Todo estaba bien"? ¿Es en serio?

Si vas a decir algo tan banal mejor quédate con las fórmulas clásicas: Y vivieron felices para siempre. La mayoría de las veces no es necesario hacer un epílogo para "cerrar" una historia, en especial cuando la historia ha tenido un final implícito desde el principio, sólo es cuestión de saber usar los últimos párrafos del último capítulo para terminar una obra con buenas pinceladas.

Pero no es sólo la falta de originalidad lo que es insultante, además de subestimar al lector le estás arrebatando la posibilidad de volverse, él mismo, un narrador. Uno de los aspectos que más disfruto después de terminar un libro es retomar la voz del narrador y darle vueltas a la historia, decir que al siguiente día el héroe despertó y el monstruo seguía ahí, narrar que cinco días después el protagonista se embarcó en un barco camaronero y nadie volvió a saber de él, imaginar que uno de los personajes incidentales se volvió el villano y asesinó al protagonista, en fin, dejar abierta la historia a infinitas posibilidades, hay que saber cuándo callarse.

Antes de escribir tu epílogo preguntante ¿es realmente necesario para el resto de la historia? ¿No he dejado ya suficientes pistas y claves como para que el lector pueda deducir el final al que ha estado apuntando la historia desde el principio? ¿Si no voy a decir nada que no sea predecible y obvio, vale realmente la pena sumarle a una historia ya de por sí larga más páginas insulsas? Como dijo Anaïs Nin, el trabajo de un escritor no es decir lo que todos podemos decir, sino decir lo que es indecible por todos los demás.

El epílogo es la conclusión, y en literatura la conclusión debería estar siempre a cargo del lector, un relato no ha terminado de ser escrito hasta que no es leído.

No digo que no hayan habido en la historia de la literatura universal buenos epílogos pero…

- Bueno, no tiene caso que siga leyéndolo- se interrumpió Hermione antes de terminar el seudo-ensayo de Cronopio. – Lo que quería que escucharan es que a pesar de lo que respondieron en la primera carta, es obvio que a Cronopio si le molestan las malas historias.

Padma asintió en acuerdo -¿y ya vieron que en la última página hay una convocatoria?- preguntó mostrándoles la página.

La revista Metaficciones

C O N V O C A

Al público en general.

Al primer Concurso del Peor y más Absurdo Primer Párrafo (COPAP).

BASES

1. Podrán participar todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts y el público en general que vivan bajo la ilusión de que pueden escribir.

2. No es necesario enviar toda la historia, ni siquiera el capítulo, el jurado sólo leerá el primer párrafo.

3. No se aceptarán historias con mala ortografía ni con sintaxis indescifrable, "Peor y más absurdo párrafo" se refiere al contenido no a la presentanción del discurso (es triste que tengamos que aclararlo), no hay excusa para enviar la primera composición de tu hermanito de preescolar (eso es plagio).

4. El jurado tomará en cuenta originalidad y estilo principalmente.

5. Los participantes podrán enviar sus párrafos desde la publicación de esta convocatoria y hasta un día antes de que comiencen las vacaciones de navidad.

6. Los ganadores serán anunciados en una sección especial de "Metaficciones".

PREMIOS

1er lugar: 200 galeones.

2do lugar: 150 galeones.

3er lugar: 100 galeones

Atte.

Cronopio

Nomen Nescio

- Esto es a lo que me refiero, lo había comenzado a sospechar desde que recibí la primera carta de los editores pero esto lo confirma- dijo Hermione, los cruzados traidores la miraban expectante y la castaña se permitió un minuto de drama, - no les interesa lo que publican, hacen esto por diversión, para reírse un rato, estoy segura de que ni siquiera verifican qué clase de historias aceptan publicar- concluyó la castaña.

- No tanto, es posible que si escaneen las historias para verificar que no sean racistas, Cronopio dijo que tenían otra razón para publicar historias de ortografía revolucionaria, no es que no les interese el contenido de su revista sino que simplemente no son obsesivos-compulsivos como lo es Lotus- argumentó Michael viendo a Padma con mirada sonriente.

- ¿"Ortografía revolucionaria"? ¿Estás ebrio?- preguntó Terry incrédulo.

- ¿Obsesiva-compulsiva?- preguntó Padama con calma inquietante.

Hermione suspiró, sus cruzados eran una farsa, buscó a Neville con la mirada porque era el único chico con el que podía contar para tomarse las cosas en serio pero no lo encontró.

- ¿Y Neville?- preguntó la castaña poniéndose de pie.

- Venía con nosotros pero pasó a hablar con la profesora Sprout, dijo que vendría en unos minutos… y ya se tardó- dijo Ernie.

- Voy a buscarlo- se ofreció Susan.

- ¡Uh! ¡Susy! ¡Loca seductora!- exclamó Justin con burla, Susan lo empujó y Justin, que le había cedido su lugar en el sillón y estaba mal apoyado en el respaldo, se cayó.

- Voy contigo- declaró la castaña caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Le dejaste alguna queja Hermione?- preguntó Padma hojeando la revista.

- Sí aunque no sé porque me molesto, su respuesta está al final, debajo de mi crítica- indicó la castaña regresando a donde Padma estaba sentada para señalarle su comentario, - firmé como Lucy van Pelt pero aún así el muy cretino supo que era yo, no sé cómo lo hace- se quejó la castaña.

-Bueno, creo que esa se la pusiste un poco fácil, Hermes- comentó Justin compartiendo una sonrisa burlona con Dean.

- ¿Tú eres Lucy van Pelt?- preguntó Michael asombrado, Hermione asintió con tranquilidad, no le molestaba que supieran su seudónimo, prácticamente sólo lo usaba para pelearse con los editores. – Con razón- continuó Michael – tú eres casi tan molesta como_ Lotus. _

Hermione rodó los ojos y Padma no se molestó en ver feo a Michael porque estaba ocupada leyendo la respuesta de Cronopio a las críticas de Hermione.

Lucy van Pelt (buen seudónimo pero un poco obvio G):

Como de costumbre, muchas son tus críticas y quejas, y todas tienen respuesta; comenzaré por contestar las que se refieren a mi léxico; dices que "para empezar desneuronado no es una palabra" y yo estoy de acuerdo, no es una palabra, es una persona, una persona más comúnmente conocida como 'idiota'…

- Hermione, comienzo a creer que estos tipos te conocen personalmente- dijo Terry que estaba leyendo lo mismo que Padma.

- Yo también lo pensé al principio pero creo que en realidad me conocen de la misma forma que me conoce el resto de la escuela y en especial los slytherins- contestó Hermione pensativa.

- ¿"Esa molesta sabelotodo de Gryffindor"?- adivinó Justin.

Hermione asintió sin sentirse ofendida, prácticamente esa era su descripción universal.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Vienes o no?- preguntó Susan desde la puerta.

La castaña asintió y salió con Susan del cuarto de requerimientos, no necesitaron caminar mucho para encontrar a Neville, estaba a medio pasillo y encima de Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Déjame, maldito Gryffindor imbécil!- gritó el rubio tratando de zafarse de Neville.

Susan y Hermione corrieron hacía los dos chicos gritándole que se detuviera, las varitas de los chicos yacían a varios metros de distancia y los dos jóvenes se habían refugiado en el fino arte del pugilismo.

Hermione comprendió que los chicos estaban más allá de todo argumento, sacó su varita rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos los dos chicos se separaron.

- ¡¿Qué pasó?!- gritó Hermione.

Draco no despegó sus ojos iracundos de Neville, estaba inmovilizado por el hechizo de Hermione y lo único que pudo hacer para ventilar su enojo fue escupir sangre.

- Eso- respondió Neville señalando un graffiti en la pared.

Hermione palideció al verlo, era una calavera parecida a la de Voldemort con las palabras "No ha terminado".

- ¿Fuiste tú, Malfoy?- preguntó la castaña.

Draco volteó hacía la castaña y por la mirada en sus ojos supo que no valdría la pena contestar.

Hermione suspiró y volteó hacía Susan.

- ¿Podrías ir con Neville a avisarle a la profesora McGonagall? Yo voy a ir con Malfoy a la enfermería- anunció la castaña tomando control de la situación.

Susan asintió, Neville se veía rehúso a dejar a Hermione con Malfoy pero finalmente cedió.

- Vamos, Malfoy- ordenó Hermione.

- No necesito que me escoltes, sangre… Granger, puedo ir solo, no me voy a escapar- dijo Draco más dolido que mordaz.

- Sólo camina- ordenó Hermione hastiada con el chico, observó por última vez la pared y supo que no había terminado, la muerte de Voldemort no había terminado con el racismo y la violencia, una guerra no puede ser la solución a los conflictos sociales, la guerra de varitas había terminado, ahora seguía la guerra ideológica.

- ¿Fuiste tú?- volvió a preguntar la castaña con un tono más suave pero con tintes de presunción.

Draco expulsó el aire de sus pulmones y dejó que su postura se relajara -No Granger, no fui yo.

Hermione asintió.

Por alguna razón el resto del camino a la enfermería fue más fácil para ambos.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode y Marcus Belby.

Malfoy no había tenido problemas para revelar el nombre de los responsables una vez que los aurores le administraran, contra su consentimiento, el suero de la verdad, al despertar del trance de sinceridad producido por el brebaje, el rubio salió de la oficina de McGonagall escupiendo obscenidades.

Los aurores, creyendo que Malfoy iba a advertir a sus compañeras, se apresuraron hacia las mazmorras y entre gritos y amenazas se llevaron a los tres culpables, la directora intentó intervenir pero en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer, la escuela estaba bajo la protección del Ministerio, los alumnos eran mayores de edad y sus padres estaban Azkaban, no había nada que hacer por ellos, serían juzgados como adultos, como criminales y más que nada, como hijos de mortífagos.

Desde ese suceso, un par de aurores vivían de forma permanente en el castillo y se encargaban de hacer las rondas que antes eran obligación de prefectos y Premios Anuales, la paranoia estaba en su punto cenit, nuevas formas de racismo se habían inventado para combatir a los sangre pura prejuiciosos, era el racismo contra Slytherin, no que no existiera antes, pero ahora estaba generalizado, muchos hijos de muggles víctimas de la guerra tenían ganas de reivindicación, otros tantos mestizos que durante años habían estado por debajo de los sangre pura Slytherins, ahora tenían la oportunidad de hacerles lo mismo.

El Ministerio estaba obsesionado con cuidar de los hijos de muggles, el desenlace de la guerra y las fotos de los presos de Azkaban habían circulado por el mundo, las voces indignadas se alzaron y amenazaban con intervenir en Inglaterra, para tratar de sanar el mal perpetrado con los sangre muggle, el Ministerio estaba discriminando a los sangre pura y descendientes de mortífagos a la vez que le otorgaba a los otros enormes consideraciones.

- ¿Qué es eso Hermione?- preguntó Neville Longbottom, estaban cenando en el gran comedor y la castaña acababa de recibir una lechuza.

La castaña abrió la carta y leyó rápidamente.

- El ministerio me asignó "una beca" de dos mil galeones mensuales hasta terminar mis estudios- respondió Hermione molesta.

- ¿De quién?- preguntó Neville.

- No lo sé pero Harry me dijo en su última carta que estaban confiscando todas las propiedades y las bóvedas de los Yaxley y los Lestrange, supongo que de ahí debe venir esta beca- explicó Hermione viendo con disgusto la carta.

- Bellatrix auspiciando tu educación- dijo Dean con una sonrisa de burla.

Hermione guardó la carta todavía con enfado, -no la pienso aceptar, no necesito su dinero.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Ni siquiera por la ironía? ¿Por una última risa a costa de Bellatrix?- preguntó Dean.

- No, Dean- resondió con seriedad la castaña, después una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labio -mi última risa fue quemar su varita.

- ¿Están listos? Somos los últimos y el toque de queda está por comenzar- anunció Seamus poniéndose de pie.

Los otros tres asintieron y el grupo salió del gran comedor después de despedirse de Ginny que se quedó conversando con Dennis Creevey, detrás de ellos salieron sus amigos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, tenían permiso de McGonagall para pasar la noche todos juntos en la sala común de Hufflepuff con los retratos como chaperones

- Es que ¿qué tal si se nos pega lo Hufflepuff?- se quejó Dean nuevamente mientras caminaban.

- Ya quisieras, Thomas, que te contagiáramos un poco de personalidad- dijo Justin.

Caminaron entre quejas y bromas rumbo a la casa de Hufflepuff y en su caminó se encontraron con Draco Malfoy y un grupo de tres slytherins más que venían de la biblioteca.

- ¡Ustedes!- gritó uno de los aurores que vigilaba el pasillo.

Los dos grupos voltearon pero el auror caminó directamente hasta los Slytherins.

- No se permiten grupos de más de cuatro en los pasillos ni reuniones después del toque de queda- les recordó el guardia.

Hermione y los demás se sorprendieron al escuchar la nueva regla.

- Pero ellos…- se intentó defender un Slytherin señalando el numeroso grupo de los otros.

- Ellos tienen permiso y además no están rompiendo las reglas porque son de distintas casas- respondió el auror.

Uno de los slytherins sonrió astutamente -entonces podemos caminar en grupo si tenemos un Ravenclaw entre nosotros- dijo con su tono arrogante, al parecer era algo que nunca se les iba a quitar no importa cuántas guerras perdieran.

- ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? ¿Vas a amenazar a un Ravenclaw para que camine con ustedes?- preguntó el guardia con rudeza.

Hermione ya estaba harta de los aurores, le había escrito varias veces a Harry pero el chico no podía hacer nada, apenas estaba en la academia, también envió cartas para el señor Weasley y para Kingsley Shackelbolt pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer porque las decisiones legales las tomaba el Wizengamont que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que la comunidad creyera que actuaban por el bien de los sangre sucia y así no fueran forzados a cambiar las leyes que en realidad continuaban beneficiando a los sangre pura bien posicionados, es decir, ellos.

- Ya es suficiente- le dijo Hermione al auror con su tono mandón y su mirada seria.

El auror volteó hacia la castaña y la reconoció, estaba molesto por su intervención pero se mordió la lengua para no regañarla.

- Están rompiendo las reglas, tengo que llevarlos a cuestionamiento- aseguró el auror.

- No las están rompiendo… veníamos todos juntos- aseguró Hermione para sorpresa de todos, sabía que se estaba metiendo en problemas pero tenía razones para creer que el auror lastimaba a los slytherins que llevaba a cuestionamiento, según Harry, el hombre había perdido a su prometida en Azkaban, la mujer había enfrentado cargos por "robar magia".

El auror la vio con sospecha, Hermione no se permitió flaquear bajo su mirada.

- ¿Y a dónde iban?- preguntó el auror.

- La profesora McGonagall nos dio permiso de tener una reunión en la sala de Hufflepuff- respondió la castaña con seguridad.

- Sé lo de su pequeña fiesta pero no me dijo nada sobre unos Slytherins- dijo el auror enojado.

- No veo por qué eso había de ser importante- terció la castaña con exasperación.

- Éste es Draco Malfoy…- dijo el auror señalando con rudeza al rubio que estaba un poco alejado del resto de los slytherins y veía toda la escena con una mirada de aparente desidia pero Hermione sospechaba que sus manos estaban en puños y se debía estar mordiendo la lengua, - ¿me está diciendo que lo invitaron a una fiesta? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo?

- ¿Qué podemos decir? Somos masoquistas- interrumpió Justin con voz chillona, se ponía nervioso en las escenas tensas, Ernie le dio un codazo y Justin se tranquilizó.

- ¿La profesora McGonagall sabe que planean reunirse con slytherins?- preguntó insistente el auror.

Hermione ya estaba harta, volteó hacía los slytherins para ver cómo estaban tomando sus palabras, uno la veía con obvio disgusto, Theodore Nott observaba con tranquilidad, el otro que había hablado antes y Hermione no reconoció estaba de brazos cruzados y parecía estar exasperado, Malfoy, por su parte la veía con curiosidad.

- La profesora McGonagall sabe que planeamos reunirnos con un grupo de compañeros, no sabía que era obligatorio dar esa clase de detalles, eso es discriminación- explicó la castaña.

La mirada del auror se volvió furiosa, sabía que la chica mentía pero no podía probarlo.

- Bien, entonces los acompaño a todos a la sala de Hufflepuff- declaró el auror sonriendo complacido.

- ¡No! De verdad que no es necesario, yo soy oriundo de ahí, puedo llevarlos sin problemas- dijo Justin pálido y con la misma voz de hacía un momento, Neville le dio un codazo y Justin se forzó a mantener la calma.

- El toque de queda ya comenzó, tengo que asegurarme de que lleguen bien a su destino- dijo el mago indicándole a todos los chicos que comenzaran a caminar.

Hermione volteó con expresión culpable hacía el grupo de slytherins pero no quiso descifrar sus distintas miradas, ya sabía que seguramente hubieran preferido irse con el auror.

Justin y Ernie iba delante del grupo guiándolos hacía el pasaje secreto, Justin iba susurrando sobre la calamidad que Hermione les había traído, sabía que era mala idea invitar a los Gryffindors a su sala común, esos impulsivos desordenados iban a hacer un caos.

Detrás de ellos iban Padma y Susan cuchichendo sobre el extraño suceso, iban a pasar una pijamda con los slytherins ¿era en serio?

Terry y Michael no dejaban de voltear hacía atrás, ¿cómo había sucedido eso? Ellos pensaban pasar la noche tomando y riendo, bailando, gritando, haciendo enojar a Padma y Hermione, burlándose de Ernie, ¿cómo iban a hacer eso con los slytherins ahí?

Dean y Seamus no paraban de ver acusadoramente a Hermione, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Neville iba caminando demasiado tenso, Hermione sabía que estaba nervioso y quería sacar su varita.

La castaña por su parte estaba tratando de pensar en una buena solución para deshacerse del auror y de los slytherins pero llegaron más rapido de lo que pensaba a la sala de Hufflepuff.

- ¡Ehh, muy bien, necesito que se tapen los oídos!- gritó Ernie con ansiedad antes de dar la contraseña.

Nadie lo obedeció y Ernie tuvo que susurrar la clave al oido del mago obeso que cuidaba la entrada.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias por traernos, de verdad que es usted muy amable pero podemos entrar solitos, en serio- dijo Susan acercándose al mago y tratando de sonreirle coquetamente.

El auror no estaba impresionado con los encantos de Susan, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra la pared, era obvio que iba a esperar a que todos entraran.

Todos entraron poco a poco, como si fueran presos en la marcha de la muerte, los últimos fueron los slytherins, y el último de ellos fue Draco Malfoy.

Una vez que se hubo cerrado la puerta todos permanecieron en silencio, observándose y esperando a que alguien hiciera algo, pasaron así algunos segundos hasta que Dean volteó hacia Hermione, todos siguieron su ejemplo, después de todo ella había sido la que los metió en problemas.

- Bien, esto no tienen porqué ser una mala experiencia si todos nos sabemos comportar…- comenzó Hermione tratando de salvar la situación.

- Yo me largo- objetó el Slytherin desconocido, el otro asintió y juntos salieron de la sala, un segundo después regresaron.

- Sigue ahí afuera- explicó el Slytherin.

- ¿Deberíamos ofrecerles algo de tomar?- preguntó Ernie en una voz baja que todos alcanzaron a escuchar.

- ¿Pero qué tomarán? ¿Sangre de virgen, de recién nacido? ¿Güisqui con cianuro? ¿Coca cola servida en cráneos? ¿Qué?- preguntó Justin con su voz chillona, ¡oh por Dios, iban a morir todos!

- ¡Justin!- exclamó Hermione llamándole la atención a su amigo y tratando de no reír igual que el resto, los slytherins no se veían felices.

- Lo siento, es la tensión, no la soporto- se disculpó Justin tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Como ya lo dije, si todos nos…

- ¡Ay, ya cállate Granger!- interrumpió Malfoy a la indignada castaña.

- ¡No la calles!

- ¡¿Quién te crees…

- ¡Si no fuera por ella…

- ¡¿Quién quiere Vodka con jugo de uva?!- gritó Justin avivado.

- Yo- aceptaron Michael, Terry, Dean y Seamus al mismo tiempo.

- Aquí no Justin, pueden bajar los niños- regañó Susan.

El grupo de chicos se dirigió a una puerta que había en la sala y desaparecieron.

- Mierda de hombres, nos dejan aquí solas con estos slytherins- se quejó Padma viendo con agradecimiento a Neville y Ernie que se habían quedado.

Hermione ya no sabía que hacer, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? No podía pedirle a sus amigos que aceptaran a los slytherins y dudaba mucho que los slytherins quisieran ser aceptados.

- ¿Vienen o no?- gritó Justin asomándose desde la puerta, llevaba dos vasos en una mano y una botella en la otra.

Susan y Padma asintieron, Neville y Ernie estaban esperando a que Hermione hiciera algo, los Slytherins seguían de pie y esperando a que la castaña llegara a una solución aceptable.

Hermione suspiró y vio a los cuatro intrusos a los ojos.

- Obviamente el guardia está esperando que salgan, tienen tres opciones: pasar la noche con el auror, quedarse en la sala, o venir con nosotros al salón- ofreció la castaña esperando que los cuatro decidieran seguirla al salón, dejarlos sin supervisión en la sala común no era una opción.

Extrañamente los dos slytherins que intentaron salir primero fueron los primeros en seguirla aunque lo hicieron murmurando criticas sobre la decoración del lugar. Neville y Ernie esperaron hasta que Draco y Theodore no tuvieron otra opción que seguir al resto.

- Por favor Mimi, no dejes que me ponga a bailar o cantar a mitad de la noche, no dejes que pierda glamour- susurró Justin a Hermione entre sorbos de su bebida.

- Justin, me dijiste que no iba a haber alcohol- regañó la castaña viendo la barra con asombro, no esperaba encontrarse eso en Hufflepuff.

- Hermes, no me veas así, ¿cómo pretendes que logremos pasar la noche entera sin ayuda?- dijo Justin desde detrás de la barra.

La música de Celestina Warbeck comenzó a salir de la radio y Justin gritó indignado.

- ¡Quiten eso! ¡Por favor que alguien quite eso!- gritó el chico pero Ernie se rehusó a hacerlo y Justin se vio forzado a ir personalmente a cambiar la estación.

- Hermione, ¿estás segura de que esto es buena idea?- preguntó Neville a sus espaldas.

No, no estaba segura, pero realmente no se le ocurría una mejor solución, lo mejor que podía hacer era rehusarse a tomar con ellos y vigilarlos el resto de la noche.

De repenye escucharon el grito de Padma, Ambos voltearon espantados a buscarla, Hermione corrió hacia ella con su varita en la mano.

- ¡Hermione, embrújalos a todos, hablan blasfemias!- exclamó Padma señalando a Michael, Theodore Nott y Dean Thomas.

Hermione respiró enojada y aliviada, guardó su varita y le envió a los slytherins una rápida mirada de disculpa, no deberían culparla por reaccionar exageradamente.

Padma tenía la maldita revista "Metaficciones" en la mano y con ella estaba señalando a Michael como si fuera un perro que se acababa de comer sus zapatos favoritos.

- Tengo todo el derecho de expresa mi opinión y de criticar estas historias- declaró Padma.

Hermione se sentó resignada junto a Susan y Padma, si iban a pelear prefería que fuera por una absurda revista que por el color de sus corbatas.

- Por favor Padma, tú no eres una crítica, tú eres una tontita maestra de ortografía, nada más- dijo Michael atrevidamente.

Padma enrojeció pero en vez de sacar su varita tomó su vaso y lo vació, respiró con lentitud y logró componerse.

- No vale la pena discutir contigo Michael- aseguró la chica.

- Ya, son nada más historias, historias tontas de gente que pierde el tiempo, podemos hablar de otra cosa- dijo Hermione harta de las discusiones entre Michael y Padma.

Casi todos voltearon hacia ella con incredulidad y asombro, ¿sólo tontitas historias?

- ¡Hermione!

- Oye, no insultes, yo publico ahí.

- Mimi, no me hagas ir hasta ahí.

- Que grosera te viste.

Hermione no supo quién le gritó qué pero comprendió que había hablado muy a la ligera, seguía leyendo la revista de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no publicaran nada no apto pero no era una asidua lectora, sin emabargo sabía que últimamente la revista había tenido un apogeo más grande porque los estudiantes parecían estarse metiendo de lleno al mundo de "Metaficciones" para pasar el tiempo de ocio que el toque de queda los forzaba a desperdiciar.

- No hay historias tontas, sólo lectores tontos que no las comprenden- declaró Ernie Macmillan con pomposidad.

- A ver, eso es una perogrullada Ernie- acusó Padma con paciencia.

- Sí Ernie, no seas tonto- dijo Justin. - Y tú Mimi, una disculpa.

La castaña esperaba que ya se hubieran olvidado de ella pero al parecer no era así, -está bien, lo siento, sólo me refería a que no vale la pena pelear por la revista, es sólo una forma de entretenimiento, y una de muy baja calidad por cierto…

- Ya así está bien, no le sigas- dijo Terry Boot.

Hermione se calló y para que sus amigos vieran que no estaba completamente contra la revista, tomó el ejemplar de Padma y lo hojeó con desinterés, una historia captó su atención.

Todas las victorias con pírricas

Por Gradiva

_Otra victoria como ésta y estaré vencido. _

_Pirro de Epíro_

Hermione volteó la página sin siquiera comenzar a leer el primer párrafo, sabía que sería una historia sobre la guerra y que estaría basada en vivencias reales, en ese momento no quería pensar en los costos de la guerra y mucho menos con un grupo de Slytherins en la habitación.

Siguió pasando las páginas y llegó a la sección de ensayos, decidió leer el de Cronopio para asegurarse de que no hablaba tonterías como acostumbraba hacerlo.

Magdalena Nonsue (*)

Por Cronopio

1. La historia.

Hay un mal que aqueja al Mundo Muggle desde hace años, es uno de esos tumores malignos y parasitarios, es como el mal de Medusa, no importa cuántas veces se arranque, siempre vuelve a surgir; este mal del que hablo se encuentra principalmente en los discursos meta-narrativos mejor conocidos como fanficciones, en estos círculos de muggles ociosos, el mal se conoce como Mary Sue.

Pero "¿quién es Mary Sue? ¿Qué es Mary Sue?" se preguntarán, bien, después de mucho estudiar e investigar, y después de _no _leer algunas historias de estas creadoras de Sues (suetoras), he llegado a la conclusión de que Mary Sue es una niña que quiere ser vista, es perfecta y le gusta acaparar la historia, es unidimensional y es básicamente todo lo que una mujer no debería desear ser.

En esta ocasión he decido escribir este pequeño ensayo informal porque como todos los lectores se habrán dado cuenta, Mary Sue ha hecho metástesis en nuestro mundo; al darme cuenta de este extraño suceso me he dedicado a buscar una solución porque siendo yo uno de los editores, considero que es mi deber ofrecer a los lectores herramientas para defenderse de estas perfectas criaturas.

Con este fin en mente me puse a investigar la historia de Mary Sue, fue grande y grata mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que Mary es una bruja, no sólo eso sino que Mary tiene además una hermana (ésta fue la parte grata de la sorpresa), y es la existencia de esta hermana la que me ha llevado a la solución del problema que aqueja nuestro fandom (he adoptado este término muggle para referirme a nuestra revista y todo lo que le concierne).

Ésta ausente hermana de Mary ha sido negada por la familia Sue desde el nacimiento de las pequeñas Sues ya que alrededor de las niñas hay una oscura historia de fealdad. Se dice que cuando el matrimonio Sue acudió al hospital de San Mungo en la fecha acordada para dar a luz hubo complicaciones porque el medimago no podía sacar a la tan esperada niña Sue del vientre de su madre, ¿la razón? Que Mary no venía sola, detrás de ella y jalándole los talones para salir primero, venía Magdalena Sue.

Así es, Mary no tiene sólo una hermana, tiene una hermana gemela, o más bien una "hermana gemela" porque nunca nadie pudo explicar por qué las niñas eran tan diferentes, Mary era encantadora y Magdalena… bueno a Magadalena la tenían que encerrar en el sótano para que no los multaran por tener una bestia peligrosa como mascota.

A pesar de todo, Mary y Magdalena eran amigas porque Mary, siendo la criatura perfecta que era, siempre comprendió las tribulaciones de su desgraciada hermana, eso y además tenía miedo de las tendencias pugilistas de Magdalena, y Magdalena por su parte sabía vivir en paz con su hermana siempre y cuando el pedazo de algodón no se le atravesara en su camino a la cocina; pasó el tiempo y les llegó la pubertad, Mary se fue a ser la heroína de muchas aventuras y Magdalena se quedó dormida.

Su primera gran disputa ocurrió cuando Mary salvó al Mundo Mágico de las fuerzas del mal, esto no le sentó bien a Magdalena porque francamente ya estaba harta de vivir en el mundo rosa de su hermana, desde entonces las dos hermanas se convirtieron en enemigas, Magdalena no quería estar relacionada con Mary por lo que se cambió el nombre, decidió que desde ese momento en adelante sería llamada Magdalena Nonsue y que su propósito en la vida sería acabar con niñas como su hermana cuya sola existencia le provocaba flatulencias.

Todo terminó y todo comenzó cuando Magdalena encerró a Mary en una ficción muggle conocida como Biblia, Mary Sue quedó atrapada en el Nuevo Testamento; para asegurarse de que había acabado con su hermana, Magdalena leyó el libro muggle pero notó con terror que Mary seguía viva dentro del libro, a muchos les pasaría desapercibida pero no a Magdalena que la había conocido durante tanto tiempo; era ella, el mismo principio, mismas características, excepto que ahora tenía el papel del protagonista masculino y se había adaptado a sus circunstancias; Magdalena decidió designar a esta nueva perversión de Mary con el nombre de Marty Stue.

Desde entonces, Mary viaja de texto en texto, de libro en libro, de historia en historia, viviendo de la pluma de las suetoras que se complacen en permitirle habitar dentro de sus relatos, para solucionar este problema me he dado a la tarea de buscar a Magdalena y convencerla de que se introduzca en el mundo ficcional para darle caza a su hermana y pueda así, saldar cuentas con su ella, me complace decir que después de muchas negociaciones he logrado convencerla.

2. ¿Quién es Magdalena Nonsue?

Ya les digo.

Magdalena Nonsue es la solución que buscábamos, la respuesta a nuestras molestias, la Mesías del fandom.

Magdalena Nonsue es… la Otra.

Es la señora que habíamos estado esperando, es gorda, es fea, huele mal, ¿dije mal? Quise decir que apesta, comparados con ella, los pies de un trol son el aroma del paraíso; mastica con la boca abierta de forma que el uso de sombrillas es recomendado si es que se comete el error de ofrecerle una pierna de cerdo para calmar un poco su hambre mientras el elefante se termina de cocer; sus dientes están totalmente amarillos de tanto fumar pero esto no es un problema ya que Magdalena los cubre con una gruesa capa de masilla que logró acumular a fuerza de no lavarse los dientes; tiene un precioso y coqueto bigote que parece marchitarse cuando suda; sus tumultuosas cejas son un perfecto ejemplo de deconstrucción humana, son dos y a la vez una, comienzan justo derriba del ojo derecho y terminan derriba del izquierdo; ¡Y esos brazos! Uno solo de esos brazos pesa más que su hermana Mary Sue, la de pechos enormes… en fin, Magdalena es todo lo que su hermana no es, y más.

Magdalena no es sólo físico, no, a pesar de lo que la anterior descripción pudiera habernos hecho pensar debo ser el primero en admitir que Magdalena es sólo humana, sólo una persona como tú y como yo (tal vez mas como tú que como yo), comete errores, muchos de ellos imperdonables pero realmente no la podemos culpar ni le podemos reclamar nada cuando está dispuesta a volverse ficción con el solo objeto de exterminar a su hermana; es cierto que su magia no es la más espectacular pero está vagamente ahí ¿qué más se le puede pedir? Si se concentra le sale, además de un gas, un hechizo; no es descendiente de Merlín pero tiene un póster de él en su habitación; seguramente Harry Potter no va a querer llevarla al baile de graduación pero no importa, Magdalena puede llevarse sola; no sabe muchos hechizos pero llegado el momento no los necesita si hay una buena roca en su cercanía; lamentablemente no es la deidad de la naturaleza pero vive en el bosque y habla la lengua de los troles; no puede abrir mares ni resucitar muertos, tampoco sabe volar, hay muchas cosas que no sabe hacer y otras tantas que no le interesa saber, pero Magdalena tiene algo que nadie más tiene: la goma-sue.

La goma-sue es un artificio que Magdalena creó para ayudarse en esta nueva travesía que está por comenzar; más que una herramienta, la goma-sue es un método, un algoritmo, un proceso que le permitirá a Magdalena introducirse en los relatos de Mary para forzarla a desaparecer, en muchos casos Magdalena tendrá que acabar con el relato entero para acabar con Mary pero estoy convencido de que la pérdida no será muy lamentable.

Nuestra non-heroína Nonsue planea introducirse en el mundo ficcional el día primero de diciembre a las cero horas, los lectores que deseen expresarle su agradecimiento podrán enviarle sus lechuzas a la dirección de "Metaficciones", nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerle llegar sus cartas.

¡Magdalena Nonsue te deseamos lo mejor!

¡Que la farsa te acompañe!

Notas.

(*) El presente ensayo es una parodia; para un estudio serio, el lector puede remitirse a mi ensayo "Mary Sue en la sociedad contemporánea muggle, una mirada desde los estudios de género".

Hermione cerró la revista al terminar de leer el pequeño ensayo, paseó su mirada por el salón haciendo un silencioso inventario de la situación, Dean, Terry y Seamus estaban intentando hacer funcionar un toca discos, Neville y Ernie estaba en la barra observando a todos los demás, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en el asiento más apartado del grupo y tenía la mirada fija en sus zapatos, los dos slytherins tenían una botella de güisqui y estaban inmersos en su platica, pero lo que más sorprendió a Hermione fue que Michael, Justin y Padma estaban conversando con Theodore Nott.

- Michael y Nott son primos terceros- reveló Susan al ver la mirada sorprendida de Hermione.

- ¿Y se llevan bien?- preguntó la castaña, no le sorprendía que tuvieran un lazo familiar, todas las familias de sangre pura compartían genes.

- Nott tuvo que pasar unos meses con los Corner después de que su papá fuera apresado, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad se regresó a su mansión- dijo Susan. – Pero no, por lo que me dijo Padma no se llevan bien, en los pasillos nunca se saludan.

Hermione se hundió en su asiento y continuó observando la sala, varias veces posó sus ojos en la figura de Malfoy pero el rubio no se movió de posición.

- Mimi, tengo sueño y náuseas, tú vigila que los slytherins no me embrujen mientras duermo un rato- pidió Justin unos minutos después, era de bajo aguante.

El chico se acostó en el sofá, Hermione y Susan se quitaron para no tener que cargar sus pies, en un rincón de la sala los dos slytherins estaban platicando animadamente con Seamus y Terry, los cuatro parecían más animados de lo normal, Neville continuaba vigilando y no había tomado nada aún, Dean estaba intentando explicarle a Ernie las reglas para jugar fútbol con una pelota pequeña que había en el salón.

Hermione y Susan llegaron a sentarse junto a Padma que seguía discutiendo con Michael y Nott.

- No, no es cierto, a veces una historia no es sólo una historia, a veces una historia es todo lo que tú quieres que sea, todo lo que tú necesites que sea, no es la forma en que está articulada sino lo que subyace debajo de ese discurso, una historia es hablar de conceptos abstractos, tú puedes hablarle a tu pareja de amor, le puedes expresar lo mucho que lo quieres con palabras más o menos cursis pero al final no es lenguaje lo que transmites, la lengua es el vehiculo de algo más profundo, algo intangible, las palabras sólo llegan hasta el oído y la mente, todo lo demás, todas esas emociones que recorren el cuerpo, risa, angustia, amor, odio, eso sólo es posible gracias a esta otredad intangible que tenemos que enunciar con palabras, así pasa con las historia, dicen mucho más de lo que está expresado en el discurso… después vendrá un buen crítico y hará pedazos ese discurso, reprochará la estructura de la historia, dirá que ha leído cosas mejores, y seguramente tendrá razón, pero eso ya no te va a importar- dijo Theodore Nott.

Hermione observó casi estupefacta al Slytherin, no recordaba haberlo escuchado hablar tanto en siete años de escuela, a veces respondía las preguntas de los maestros porque le preguntaban directamente pero sus explicaciones eran breves y concisas, era la primera vez que le escuchaba tantas palabras.

- ¿Incluso éstas?- preguntó Padma señalando en la revista la historia de una suetora.

- Incluso esas, esas de hecho son un tipo especial, ésta por ejemplo, de cierta forma éstas son las clases de historias más sinceras que puedes encontrar, aquí, esta autora no está tratando de ocultar nada. Un escritor que se considere como tal nunca publicaría esta clase de historias, él primero la leería mil veces y cada vez modificaría algo más, después la manda a su editor para que se asegure de que está bien, después la vuelve a modificar… pero ésta, ésta no pasó por ese proceso, este es el tipo de relato que…

Hermione no pudo seguir escuchando a lo que decía el slytherin porque notó por el rabillo del ojo que Malfoy finalmente se había levantado de su asiento y caminaba hacía la barra en donde estaba Neville, la castaña se puso de pie y se apresuró hacia ellos, tenía la impresión de que permitirles hablar no era una buena idea.

Llegó detrás de Malfoy y escuchó sus palabras.

- Muévete- ordenó le rubio a Neville caminando hacía las botellas que todavía había en la barra.

Neville se puso en firmes, Hermione llegó y le puso una mano en el brazo, el gryffindor volteó a verla.

- ¿Por qué no vas jugar con Dean y Ernie?- ofreció Hermione señalando a los chicos que se estaban pasando el balón en una esquina despejada de la sala.

El gryffindor observó a la castaña queriendo negarse pero finalmente se fue, Hermione le sonrió en agradecimiento, a diferencia de Harry o Ron, Neville no se negaba a obedecerla por locas que parecieran sus sugerencias, confiaba plenamente en sus decisiones, a Ron y Harry normalmente tenía que esforzarse en convencerlos, pero también ellos cedían.

- Mira que bien los controlas Granger, yo creí que sólo Potter y Weasley estaban bajo tu correa- dijo el rubio abriendo una de las botellas.

- No empieces Malfoy- ordenó la castaña.

Draco se sirvió un vaso de güisqui y se lo empinó sin problemas, lo volvió a llenar e hizo lo misma, Hermione quería quitarle la botella, sabía que era una mala idea permitir esta "pijamada", al principio serían sólo Susan, Padma y ella, después Justin se enteró e invitó al resto de lo chicos, y ahora se habían adherido los Slytherins.

- No tienes que tomar tan rápido, la botella no se va a ir, Malfoy- regañó la castaña.

- Vete Granger, déjame solo- exigió el rubio.

Hermione se plantó en un banco y apoyó los codos en la barra, no pensaba dejar a Malfoy para que se ahogara en alcohol, todos los slytherins estaban bajo su responsabilidad mientras estuvieran en la sala de Hufflepuff, por su culpa estaban allí.

Draco se enojó y sacó otro vaso, lo llenó y se lo pasó a la castaña.

- Entonces trágate esto y deja de hablar- indicó el rubio.

Hermione decidió que Draco Malfoy seguía siendo un grosero, quiso regañarlo como lo haría con Ron pero al verlo ahí sentado, con un vaso lleno y una mirada vacía… maldito Malfoy.


End file.
